Life is a Live (All Final Fantasy in One Story)
by Trisnu Kagami
Summary: Apakah kalian tahu kalau hidup itu adalah nyata? Cloud, seorang mantan SOLDIER yang berniat untuk mencari hidupnya bagaikan kisah yang masih misterius...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Square-Enix**

 **Pairing : All Final Fantasy in One Story**

 **Judul Buku : Life Is A Life**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Setting : Cerita ini mengambil beberapa Tokoh saja, tidak semua dari FF ada.**

 **Warning : Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada kesalahan pada pengetikan.**

 **Note : Buat saya pribadi, jujur kepingin banget bikin cerita sendiri tentang Tokoh" Favorite saya dari FF, apalagi tentang alur cerita Romantis. :D**

 **Chapter 1 : Perkenalan Singkat**

"Tok-tok-tok..." suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamar Vincent.

"Tok-tok-tok... Vinnie! Apa kau sudah bangun!? Ini sudah waktunya sarapan! apa Alarm dari Tifa belum cukup untukmu!?"" sekarang suara ketukan itu dibarengi oleh teriakan seorang gadis.

Setelah mendengar ketukan & teriakan itu Vincent mulai membangunkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur.

"..." Vincent hanya terdiam tdk membalas satu patah kata pun.

"Ayolah Vinnie.. jangan diam saja, aku tahu kalau kau sudah bangun!" teriak gadis di luar pintu kamarnya.

"... Aku akan segera kesana" kali ini Vincent pun membalas.

"Bagus! Kami tunggu kau di dapur, usahakan cepat!" kata gadis itu sambil memasang muka sebal.

Saat gadis itu baru mau membalikkan tubuhnya dari depan pintu ternyata Vincent sudah membuka pintu duluan.

"...!?" Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja kaget karena suara terbukanya pintu itu cukup keras sampai berbunyi ~ciiiiiiitt~

"...Ada apa, Yuffie?" tanya orang yg bermata merah tajam itu yg tdk diragukan lagi adalah Vincent.

"Aaaaah aku sangat sebal denganmu! Jika dibandingkan kau dan Cloud aku lebih memilih bicara dengan Cloud!" Seru Yuffie sambil memasang muka sebal.

"...? kenapa harus Cloud?" tanya Vincent sambil memasang muka tajam pada Yuffie.

"Hmmmm... memang sih sifatmu & Cloud hampir sama, pendiam dan pemalu terutama dingin.. tapi aku lebih suka berbicara dengan Cloud dibandingkan denganmu" Jawab Yuffie sambil memegang dagunya.

"...Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yg penting, tapi aku tahu alasanmu. Itu hanya karena aku setiap berbicara pada seseorang selalu memasang wajah yg menakutkan, benar?" Pernyataan Vincent sambil melihat Yuffie.

"Hahahaha.. ternyata kau sudah mengetahuinya yah? Ya sudah itu bukan hal yg penting buatku, yg terpenting.. !cepat kau turun ke bawah dan cepat berkumpul!" Teriak Yuffie.

"...Menyebalkan" gumam Vincent.

Yuffie pun langsung menuju lantai bawah lebih tepatnya ke arah dapur, dan Vincent juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai tangga menuju dapur lantai bawah, Vincent sudah melihat sebagian isi ruangan dapur itu, dia sudah bisa melihat Cloud, Sora, dan seseorang yg tidak dikenali olehnya.

" _Siapa orang itu? Aku baru melihatnya... apa dia tamu?"_ tanya Vincent dalam hatinya.

Vincent tidak sempat menanyakannya pada Yuffie karena Yuffie sudah berlari ke lantai bawah saat dia menginjakan kakinya di Tangga menuju ke Dapur. Rumah ini adalah tempat tinggal Tifa yg bernama 7th Heaven yg dulunya adalah Bar.

"Yo! Bagaimana tidurmu Vampire? Nyenyak?" tanya seseorang yg berpakaian baju T-Shirt berwarna biru tua dan Google di kepalanya, yg tidak diragukan lagi adalah Cid si Mekanik mesin.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Vampire..." balas Vincent pada Cid dengan nada & ekspresi biasa saja.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa! Kalian jangan dekati Vinnie dulu!" teriak Yuffie sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"...Huh?" gumam Vincent pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa, Yuffie!?" tanya Sora terkejut.

"Jangan dekati Vinnie dulu! Itu karena dia... sama sekali belum mandi! Hahahaha~" teriak Yuffie sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu sama sekali tidak luc-" omongan Vincent langsung terpotong oleh kata-kata Cid.

"Iuuuhh~ pasti tubuhnya sekarang sedang bau 7 kembang rupa" ujar Cid sambil meledek Vincent

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bermain-main seperti itu...?" tanya seorang yg berpakaian hitam dan berkerah tanpa dilipat itu.

Orang yg berpakaian hitam itu adalah orang asing bagi Vincent dan Cloud, tidak bagi Cid, Sora dan Yuffie. Kenapa? Ya jelas Cloud dan Vincent tidak mengenalinya, berbeda bagi yg lain, mereka langsung akrab begitu saja terutama Sora yg cukup kagum melihatnya karena orang asing itu mempunyai gantungan Handphone berbentuk Moogle. (Sora adalah anak berumur 14 tahun hampir sama dengan Yuffie, dan dia sangat menyukai Moogle, mau itu Moogle sungguhan atau mainan)

"Lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan dulu, tidak baik jika makanan tidak dimakan" ujar orang asing itu berwajah songong & menyebalkan.

"Yah itu benar!" kata Yuffie sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Moogle~Moogle~Moogle" Nyanyi Sora sambil berputar-putar di dekat orang asing itu.

Orang-orang yg ada di dalam rumah semuanya memakan habis makanannya kecuali Vincent, dia hanya terdiam di pojokan yg gelap dekat area ruang makan. Vincent adalah orang yg suka dengan tempat gelap seperti di tempat gang-gang kecil, pokoknya tempat yg berhubungan dengan gelap. Itu bukan berarti Vincent tidak menyukai makanan yah, dia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa kali ini dia tidak memakan makanannya.

"Vincent, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu..?" tanya Cloud sedikit bingung.

"Tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak suka dengan orang itu" jawab Vincent yg tidak ada kaitannya dengan Makanan.

"Apa? Memang benar.. aku pun sama, tapi yg aku dengar orang itu adalah suruhan dari Rufus" Kata Cloud dengan nada pelan.

"Rufus!? Kenapa President Shinra ada hubungan dengan kita...?" tanya Vincent sambil memasang wajah terkejut

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi yg jelas kita layani saja untuk sementara" jawab Cloud pelan.

Setelah usai sarapan pagi, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 siang. Kondisi dapur pun berantakan dikarenakan Cid mulai minum & mabuk berat disitu sampai habis 6 botol Vodka dan Jack Daniels, dan semua orang mulai tertidur mungkin karena kekenyangan.

"Dek-dek-dek" suara langkah kaki yg menuju pintu keluar terdengar oleh Cloud

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari? Dan siapa namamu?" tanya Cloud mulai kesal dengan tingkah songong orang asing itu

"Wah-wah.. seharusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak mengacak-acak isi rumahmu ini" kata orang asing itu sambil memasang muka songong seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudm-" Cloud belum selesai bicara.

"Hentikan Cloud, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Aku sudah tahu orang seperti apa dia" Ujar Vincent percaya diri.

"...Huh? sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah bosan ditempat seperti ini, dan yg terpenting aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku" Kata orang asing itu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang suruhan Rufus, tapi aku ingin tahu tugas seperti apa yg kau jalani? Dan yg terpenting... aku ingin tahu mengenai dirimu" Kata Vincent sambil memasang tatapan tajam pada mata orang asing itu.

Orang asing itu hanya tersenyum tidak peduli dan bilang "Soal tugasku itu bukan urusanmu, tapi aku akan memberi tahumu mengenai diriku, kau harus ingat... orang yg sudah ikut sarapan denganmu ini bernama Noctis" Kata Noctis sambil memasang wajah menyeramkan dan senyuman jahat dengan matanya yg merah.

Setelah orang asing yg bernama Noctis itu pergi dari rumah setelah sarapan, Cloud dan Vincent terus memikirkan apa yg sedang Rufus pikirkan pada kami. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.05 siang dan orang-orang dirumah sudah melakukan rutinitas masing-masing untuk bekerja. Yah walaupun masih ada beberapa orang yg hanya diam di rumah alias nganggur.

"Kreeeeekk~" suara pintu rumah terbuka lebar dan orang yg membuka pintu itu mengatakan "Jadi kau ingin bolos kerja hari ini yah?" ujar seorang wanita sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Huh?... jadi kau sudah pulang" tanya Cloud yg sedang membersihkan meja bekas sarapan tadi.

"Hmmm.. yah aku sudah pulang, maaf jika aku sedikit terlambat" jawab orang itu sambil jalan menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa... yg terpenting dimana Marlene & Denzel, Tifa?" tanya Cloud sedikit khawatir dengan mereka berdua.

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, mereka langsung bermain diluar ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah, ngomong-ngomong Cloud, kenapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini? Apa ada masalah?" Jawab Tifa sambil bertanya pada Cloud dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

Cloud hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tifa tadi, dan Tifa pun tidak merasa kesal dengan sikap Cloud yg selalu saja dingin dan cuek ke semua orang, karena Tifa sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu. Meskipun Cloud mempunyai sikap dingin, cuek, pendiam dan pemalu tapi tetap saja Cloud adalah orang yg baik. Sampai-sampai Tifa selalu menganggap Cloud adalah seorang pahlawan yg selalu datang saat dirinya dalam bahaya. ~Huhuy~ (Tifa adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan mempunyai sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat dan bibirnya yg bisa dibilang ~Hmmm~ Seksi, serta bentuk tubuh yg langsing nan indah, dan dia menyimpan perasaan pada Pria yg bernama Cloud alias Tifa menyukai Cloud)

"...Hmmm aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini Cloud" kata Tifa sambil memegang kepala dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"... Tifa" Cloud memanggil dengan nada yg pelan

"Hmm?" Tifa menjawabnya

"Aku tidak bekerja karena aku khawatir denganmu, karena ada orang yang..." Kata Cloud sambil mengelap meja bekas sarapan tadi tanpa melihat ke arah Tifa

"Khawatir? Lalu ada orang yang..? apa maksudmu Cloud?" tanya Tifa kebingungan

Cloud terdiam sejenak beberapa detik tanpa melihat ke arah Tifa dan lalu menjawab "...Ada orang yg datang kemari tidak lama setelah kau pergi berbelanja, dan aku mendapat informasi dari Barret kalau orang itu adalah suruhan Rufus" jawab Cloud

Setelah Tifa mendengar jawaban dari Cloud tentang itu, Tifa sedikit penasaran dan bingung tentunya "Ada orang yg datang kemari... dan orang itu adalah suruhan Rufus!?" Tifa mulai kaget dengan rasa penasarannya juga.

"Hmm yah begitulah.." ujar Cloud

"Lalu? Kenapa kau khawatir denganku Cloud? Dan sepertinya didalam rumah ini tidak ada satu barang pun yg menghilang kan? Tapi kenapa kau malah menghawatirkan-ku?" tanya Tifa pada Cloud dengan wajahnya yg bingung, tetapi sebenrnya Tifa sangat senang karena Cloud sudah menghawatirkan dirinya.

"...itu- hmmm- lupakan saja Tifa, itu bukan hal yg penting" jawab Cloud biasa saja, tapi dengan ekspresi tidak karuan ~tiba-tiba~

"Hmmm... ya sudahlah, aku akan mengeluar kan barang belanjaanku sekarang" ujar Tifa

"..yah baiklah, mau aku bantu?" Kata Cloud sambil melihat ke arah Tifa

Tik-tik-tik suara detik jam dinding terus berjalan dan ternyata jam sudah menunjukan pukul 04.00 sore, waktu yg cukup lama dari jam 12 siang karena Tifa, Cloud, Marlene dan Denzel menyiapkan makan malam, tapi Cloud tidak membantunya, dia hanya membantu mengeluarkan barang belanjaan Tifa tadi, sisanya dia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku yg berjudul LOVELESS.

"..Cloud...?" panggil Tifa pelan kepada seseorang yg berambut spike berwarna pirang itu

Cloud tidak mendengar panggilannya itu karena dia terlalu serius membaca buku novel itu dan Cloud hanya mengeluarkan reaksi pelan saat membaca buku itu "oh jadi ini yg namanya cinta..."

Tifa hanya terdiam sambil melihat cover buku dibelkangnya itu, dan Tifa pun melihat judul bukunya yaitu LOVELESS.

" _Aku tidak menyangka kalau Cloud menyukai buku seperti itu"_ ujar Tifa dalam hati.

Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter 1, kalau ada salah kata dalam pengetikan, mohon di reviewnya di Review yah, makasih ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! Sekarang saatnya pengenalan tokoh! Saya ngenalin tokohnya sebagian dulu yeh. ~hehehe~**

 **Cloud Strife : Pria ini memiliki keunikan dalam dirinya, yaitu mempunyai sepasang bola mata yg berwarna biru, tubuh cukup berotot, dan yg paling khasnya adalah rambutnya yg berbentuk Spike unik yg berwarna pirang. Dan dia berwajah putih tampan dengan hidungnya yg mancung dan juga bibir yg bisa dibilang ~Hmmm~ seksi dan agak-agak mungil. Sifat pria ini tidak jauh dari pendiam, penyendiri, cuek, dan pastinya selalu dingin pada semua orang, tapi jangan salah! Dia adalah orang yg baik hati dan selalu di anggap pahlawan oleh Tifa.**

 **Tifa Lockhart : Wanita berumur 21 tahun ini (yah anggap aja segitu umurnya) memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat yg begitu mempesona, dan pastinya memiliki bibir dan bentuk tubuh yg ~hmmm~ seksi. Wanita ini menyimpan perasaan yg mendalam pada seorang pria yang tidak salah lagi adalah Cloud. Sifat wanita ini cukup polos dan tidak pilih-pilih mengenai hal apapun, sifat Tifa pada Cloud sangatlah baik dan selalu menerima apa yg diucapkan Cloud pada-nya. Dan 1 hal lagi Cloud & Tifa adalah teman semasa kecil. Soal perasaan Tifa pada Cloud, Tifa mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Cloud bukan dari kata-kata, melainkan dari sikapnya terhadap Cloud. Dan tentunya Cloud belum mengetahui tentang perasaan Tifa yg begitu mendalam padanya.**

 **Barret : Laki-laki ini bisa dibilang sudah menjadi orang tua dikarenakan umurnya yg sudah di atas 30'an, dan dia mempunyai 1 anak angkat yaitu Marlene, Barret adalah sesosok pria besar yg memiliki Janggut, kumis dan rambutnya yg cepak. Yaah bisa disebut seperti seorang Abri, Barret mempunyai kulit hitam seperti orang Negro. Sifat pria ini sangatlah cerewet dan selalu marah-marah sendiri dan juga sangat menyebalkan bagi ~Cloud~.**

 **Sora : Bocah laki-laki ini baru berumur 14 tahun yg masih beranjak dewasa, umur yg tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yuffie. Bocah ini memiliki rambut runcing spike berwarna cokelat dan banyak memakai aksesoris di pergelangan tangan dan lehernya termasuk anting. Bocah ini mempunyai Hobby yaitu mengoleksi yaah aksesoris dan khususnya mengoleksi Aksesoris Moogle. Sifat Bocah ini yaitu: Periang, menyebalkan, kepo, dan masih ~kekanak-kanakan~**

 **Noctis Lucis Caelum : Pria yg kedatangannya cukup misterius, orang ini adalah bawahan President Shinra (Shinra adalah nama seperti Provinsi, yg didalamnya terdapat beberapa kota seperti: Midgar, Costa Del Sol, Forgotten Capital, Gold Saucer dan masih banyak lagi).**

 **Yuffie Kisaragi : Seorang gadis yang mempunyai sikap periang dan sering usil ini memiliki hobby yaitu tidak tahan dengan kendaraan, tiap kali dia naik kendaraan pasti dia mabuk, dan 1 lagi.. dia selalu senang mencuri! Ciri-ciri dari Yuffie adalah mempunyai sepasang mata yg sedikit sipit dan memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam, dia selalu memaki Headband di dahinya sebagai ciri khususnya.**

 **Chapter 2 : Ragu**

"~Kriiiiiiinnnnnggggg~" bunyi keras dari Jam weker yg sudah menandakan pagi telah tiba

Alarm itu terus berbunyi, seorang yg menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya itu masih terbaring pulas di ranjangnya. Dan setelah 3 menit berlalu dia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mematikan bunyi alarm itu.

"Huaaaaa..." wanita itu menguap "ternyata sudah pagi yah..." kata wanita itu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yg masih sayu dari tidurnya.

"Aku harus bergegas dan membangunkan yg lain untuk bersih-bersih rumah!" seru wanita itu yg tidak salah lagi adalah Tifa.

Tifa dirumah ini seperti Bos, dia selalu menyuruh orang-orang yg tinggal dirumahnya untuk bersih-bersih, dari menyapu, mengepel dan menata rapi barang-barang. Eiiitss bukan berarti Tifa adalah Bos sungguhan yah~ itu karena Tifa di pagi hari harus menyiapkan sarapan, setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk orang-orang disini dia juga harus bergegas ke Pasar untuk berbelanja.

Tifa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Setelah mandi iapun langsung mengambil sebuah panci dan sendok sayur yg selalu ia simpan di kamarnya. (Dia punya alasan kenapa panci dan sendok sayur itu disimpan di kamarnya)

"Teng-teng-teng-teng-!" Tifa memukul keras panci itu dengan sendok sayurnya, menandakan bahwa waktunya semua orang disini bangun dan melaksanakan tugas.

Seperti biasa Tifa tidak membangunkan orang-orang disini dengan suara yg lantang, dia hanya memukul dan memukul panci itu dengan sendok sayurnya, tentunya setiap hari. Setelah Tifa membunyikan tanda waktunya bangun alias alarm bagi semua orang disini iapun langsung menuju dapur, saat dia menuju tangga ke bawah dia merasakan ada seseorang di dapur yg sedang mencuci piring tapi dapur itu masih gelap. Tifa langsung beranjak ke bawah dan menyalakan lampu dapur di dekat tangga. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 06.03 pagi.

"...Denzel, Marlene..?" tanya Tifa pada kedua anak asuhnya itu

"Whoaaa! Tifa sudah bangun!" sorak Denzel dan Marlene yg sedang mencuci piring

"Kalian sudah bangun? Tidak biasanya kalian bangun di jam segini, dan.. kenapa lampu dapur tidak dinyalakan jika kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Tifa sedikit bingung karena kelakuan mereka tidak seperti biasanya

"~Hihihihi~" Denzel dan Marlene tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya kita yg sudah bangun, ya kan Marlene?" Kata Denzel sambil tertawa kecil

"A-Apa maksudmu Denzel? Memang sudah ada yg bangun sebelum kalian?" tanya Tifa

"Yup!" seru Denzel & Marlene. "Sebenarnya Cloud sudah bangun, dan dia pun langsung membangunkan kita berdua, dan Cloud bilang dia ingin Tifa menemuinya di kamarnya" Kata Marlene sambil tersenyum

"Huh? Cloud sudah bangun?" gumam Tifa. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Marlene, Denzel.. terima kasih sudah banyak membantuku yah" seru Tifa sambil memasang senyum karena kelakuan mereka berdua

"Sama-sama Tifa!" seru Denzel & Marlene tersenyum

Tidak lama setelah perckapan Denzel dan Marlene, Tifa pun naik kembali ke lantai atas dan mengetuk pintu kamar Cloud sambil berfikir _"Kenapa dengan Cloud_?" tanya Tifa di dalam hatinya.

"Tok-tok" suara ketukan di pintu kamar Cloud

"...Apa itu kau, Tifa?" tanya Cloud di dalam kamarnya

"Hmmm yah, ini aku.. Cloud" Jawab Tifa malu-malu. "Ada apa denganmu, Cloud?" tanya Tifa pelan didepan pintu kamarnya

"...Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku..." Jawab Cloud ragu

"Hanya saja kau.. kenapa?" Tifa kembali bertanya

Tidak lama setelah Tifa bertanya, pintu kamar Cloud terbuka "~Ciiiiittt~"

"..Cloud?" tanya Tifa pelan "Kau terlihat seperti kurang tidur, kau kenapa?" tanya Tifa dengan ekspresi terkejut

"Tifa... apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tiba-tiba Cloud bertanya hal seperti itu dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Tifa yg barusan

"Huh?.. aku-aku.. seperti biasa kan, kau tahu sendiri aku pagi ini akan pergi berbelanja untuk membeli makanan" jawab Tifa yg tiba-tiba saja dia merasa aneh dengan Cloud

Tifa sedikit terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba orang seperti Cloud bertanya seperti itu pada dirinya, dan anehnya dia seperti ingin mengajak Tifa ke suatu tempat.

"Oh begitu.. ya sudah. Kalau begitu lain kali saja" Kata Cloud

"T-Tunggu dulu, kau tiba-tiba saja bertanya hal seperti itu padaku, dan kau pasti tahu sendiri aku pasti akan pergi berbelanja setiap pagi. Bagaimanapun juga jika itu hal yg penting.. aku akan mendengarkanmu Cloud" Ujar Tifa

"...Soal itu, lain kali saja, Tifa" Kata Cloud dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Kau serius?" tanya Tifa. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan pergi belanja. Jika ingin berbicara denganku, temui saja aku dan katakan, Oke Cloud?" Kata Tifa sambil tersenyum padanya.

"...Ya, Tifa" jawab Cloud pelan dengan wajah sedikit menunduk.

Tifa pun kembali turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan siap-siap berangkat. Dan untuk Cloud, dia pun kembali ke kamarnya dan memikirkan sesuatu yg tadinya harus dikatakan kenapa jadi tidak bisa dikatakan kepada Tifa, walaupun mungkin perkataannya nanti penting atau tidak menurut Tifa.

"...Sial, kenapa disaat aku ingin mengatakan itu terasa sulit sekali saat berhadapan langsung dengan Tifa, padahal jika dipikir-pikir itu soal yg mudah" Tanya Cloud kepada dirinya sendiri

Setelah keberangkatan Tifa dari rumah, semua orang disini pun mengerjakan tugas mereka untuk mengepel, menyapu dan lain sebagainya. Kecuali Vincent. Oh ya! Cid tidak tinggal dirumah Tifa, dia tinggal disebuah kota yang jauh dari Shinra. Yang tinggal dirumah Tifa hanyalah: Cloud, Yuffie, Sora, Marlene, Denzel, Barret dan Vincent. Berhubung Barret selalu jarang dirumah karena pekerjaan yg sering lembur jadi dia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah, dia menetapkan untuk tinggal di tempat kerjanya.

"...Vincent, boleh kau ambilkan boneka yg ada di atas sana?" minta Marlene padanya sambil menunjuk ke atas ke arah tempat pajangan rumah.

Tanpa basa basi Vincent pun meraih Boneka itu dan memberikannya pada Marlene tanpa ekspresi apa-apa dan tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Terima kasih Vincent!" Ucap Marlene kepadanya dgn wajah yg manis nan imut

Vincent hanya mengangguk, dan setelah Marlene beranjak pergi dari tempat Vincent Yuffie pun menghampirinya dengan menyodorkan sapu dan berkata "Hei Vinnie! Dari pada kau diam disitu terus menerus, sebaiknya kau melanjutkan tugasku menyapu, aku sudah menyapu lantai atas, dan sekarang giliranmu menyapu lantai ini!" (lantai bawah maksudnya).

"..." Vincent hanya diam sambil menunduk dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

"~Aaaaaah~ aku sebal denganmu! Kenapa kau harus selalu begini terhadap semua orang!? Dan terlebih lagi kau membuatku kesal! Vinnie~!" Seru Yuffie sambil berteriak

Yuffie langsung membalikkan wajah dan badannya dan langsung pergi dari tempat Vincent berdiam diri sambil mengatakan "Vinnie menyebalkan!" sampai diulang-ulang.

"Vincent, ada apa?" tanya Cloud di tangga sambil memegang sebuah kain pel.

"...Aku masih curiga dengan orang yang kemarin pagi" jawab Vincent datar

"..." Cloud hanya terdiam

"Tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa akan ada yg aneh nanti dirumah ini" Kata Vincent pada Cloud

"...Jika itu yg kau pikirkan, kenapa kau tidak menyelidikinya?" Saran Cloud kepada Vincent

"Apa kau ingin aku menjadi mata-mata dan menyusup ke ruangan President, begitu?" Ujar Vincent sedikit kasar

Cloud tertawa kecil & singkat "Bukan itu maksudku, jika memang kau curiga padanya aku setuju denganmu, tapi jika kau terus mencurigakannya itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil" ujar Cloud

"Benar juga, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mau menambah masalah hanya karena ada orang yg tidak dikenal masuk ke dalam rumah ini" Ujar Vincent

"...Hmmm, soal orang asing yg datang itu, bisa kau lupakan dulu?" Cloud tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu

"..." Vincent hanya terdiam

Cloud sangat ingin meminta bantuan Vincent untuk keperluannya (keperluan?), tapi dia sedikit ragu meminta bantuan dari Vincent, dan cloud berpikir _"Apa dia bisa diandalkan?"_

"Ehem!" Suara dari gumaman Vincent membuat Cloud sedikit terkejut

"...!, A-Apa!?" tanya Cloud terkejut

"Sepertinya ada yg ingin kau bicarakn denganku, huh?" tanya Vincent pada Cloud

"...Memang, aku ingin kau mendengarkan pembicaraan-ku ini" Kata Cloud memasang wajah serius

Setiba Tifa di Pasar, Kalm.. itulah nama yg tepat untuk pasar terbesar di Shinra. Tifa pun berjalan sambil menjinjing Keranjang belanjaan dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan yg bisa dimasak nanti jika sudah tiba dirumah.

"Hmmmm.. aku akan masak apa yah nanti setiba di rumah?" Gumam Tifa dengan suara pelan.

Di Pasar Kalm, banyak sekali orang-orang dari orang yg hanya nongkrong merokok dan ngopi di pinggiran, orang-orang berandalan dsb. Maka dari itu jika orang yg ingin berbelanja di Pasar Kalm, orang itu harus tetap waspada jika masih ada di tengah atau pinggiran pasar, kecuali sudah memasuki Toko. Kewaspadaan itu tidak dilupakan oleh Tifa.

"Kalau aku memasak masakan Sea Food bagaimana yah? Aku ingin sekali membuat menu makan malam hari begitu berbeda" Kata Tifa dengan suara pelan di dalam Toko

"...Dret~Dret~Dret~..." suara getaran Handphone dari orang berjaket parka Hitam tebal.

"Halo?"

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya orang yg menelpon itu

"Sudah, tenang saja. Aku akan segera membawanya untukmu"

"Bagus, aku harap pekerjaanmu kali ini berhasil" ujar orang yg menelpon itu

Orang berjaket parka hitam itu langsung menekan tombol merah untuk menutup teleponnya.

"Sekarang saatnya membawamu kepada Rufus, Tifa Lockhart" gumam orang berjaket parka hitam itu sambil mengeluarkan tawa jahat yg ternyata adalah Noctis.

"Brek~" suara sobekan dari pakaian hitam Cloud saat Cloud ingin berjalan menuju keluar pintu rumahnya

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja bisa robek seperti ini?" Gumam Cloud

Cloud berpakaian hitam dari badan sampai kaki dan sampai sepatu juga serba hitam, dengan lengan sebelah panjang.

Cloud merasa ada yang aneh, atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja? Cloud terus memikirkan apa ada yg aneh atau tidak, kenapa sobekan di bajunya tiba-tiba saja robek yg padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berjalan ke ambang pintu keluar bersama Vincent yg hendak ingin menemui Tifa.

"Sobek.. pakaianmu, kau ingin menggantinya?" tanya Vincent di dekat Cloud

"Hmmm.. tidak perlu, ini hanya sobekan kecil di bagian lengan saja" jawab Cloud

"Jadi jika sobekan itu berada di Ketia-" Pembicaraan Vincent dipotong oleh Cloud

"Jangan katakan, itu memalukan." Ujar Cloud sedikit keras

"... Maaf" seru Vincent

Saat Vincent & Cloud ingin melangkah terdengar suara larian dari belakang mereka yg tidak diragukan lagi adalah Yuffie dan Sora. "Hei Cloud dan... ~Vinnie~" saat mengatakan kata Vinnie-nya Yuffie memasang wajah Jijik kepada Vincent.

"...!" Vincent hanya menatap tajam Yuffie tapi kali ini tubuhnya sedikit bereaksi karena wajah Yuffie yg menyebalkan.

"Cloud! Kau mau pergi kemana? Aku boleh ikut!?" tanya Sora yg sangat ingin ikut dengan Cloud.

"Maaf Sora, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ikut. Lebih baik kalian berdua menjaga Denzel & Marlene disini" jawab Cloud

"Ooooh ayolah bung! Aku ingin sekali keluar rumah hari ini, aku ingin membeli Aksesoris Moggle!" pinta Sora yg sedikit kecewa

"Hey Sora! Kau diamlah, dasar bocah ingusan!" sentak Yuffie pada Sora

"Hei! Apa maksudmu aku bocah ingusan!?" balas Sora dengan wajah yg marah.

Cloud pun tetap memutuskan Sora & Yuffie untuk menjaga rumah dan menjaga Marlene dan Denzel. Yuffie tidak keberatan dengan keputusan Cloud, tapi berbeda dengan Sora, dia terus merengek pada Cloud agar Sora diajak ikut, tapi tidak lama Vincent menahan Sora yg ingin menarik baju Cloud saat Cloud dan Vincent ingin keluar dari rumah. Setelah mereka berdua (Cloud & Vincent) sudah berada di luar rumah mereka pun segera naik ke Motor Fenrir Cloud. (Motor Fenrir Cloud sangat unik dan bisa dibilang keren~)

Setiba Cloud & Vincent di Pasar Kalm, Perasaan Cloud mulai cemas terhadap Tifa yg sedang berbelanja, dia sangat khawatir. (Jadi begini toh, Cloud meminta bantuan pada Vincent untuk.. ~yaaah ada kaitannya dengan Tifa~ ternyata)

Pandangan Cloud mulai melihat-lihat sekitar berharap dia bisa langsung menemukan Tifa, lalu Vincent mendekati Cloud dan berkata "Jika kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya, cepatlah cari dia sebelum perasaanmu mulai memburuk"

"Aku tahu, kalau begitu kau jangan lupa dengan perkataanku tadi saat dirumah" Ujar Cloud sambil melihat Vincent ke arah belakang

"Kau tidak perlu memperintahku, aku akan melaksanakannya" Jawab Vincent

Tifa ternyata sudah membeli semua kebutuhannya di Kalm, dan sekarang waktunya dia bergegas pulang. Dan ternyata saat Tifa melihat jam di lengannya jam itu masih menunjukan Pukul 11.00 siang, Ternyata Tifa tidak terlambat untuk pulang ke rumah jika jam 11 sudah selesai berbelanja.

"~Hmm~Hmm~Hmm~Hmm~" Tifa bernyanyi dengan mulut tertutup sambil memasang seyuman di wajahnya

Tifa terus tersenyum & bernyanyi sambil menuju ke gerbang keluar area Pasar Kalm, dia merasa sangat senang karena Tifa membelikan beberapa stok makanan kesukaan Cloud, "Cloud pasti terkejut saat aku membuatkan makanan favorit nya nanti, hmmmmm aku jadi tidak sabar bagaimana reaksinya nanti" Ujar Tifa dengan senyumnya yg manis itu

Saat Tifa sudah sampai di Gerbang keluar Kalm, sesosok pria berpakaian parka hitam dengan tudung yg dipakainya di kepala melirik ke arah Tifa dan tertawa kecil.

Pijakan kaki orang yg berparka hitam itu terus mengikuti Tifa dari kejauhan. Dan tentunya Tifa tidak menyadarinya karena banyak sekali kerumunan orang disini. Setelah orang berpakaian parka hitam itu mengikuti Tifa selama 5 menit-an tiba juga di jalan yg sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang (Ini menandakan Tifa sudah benar-benar keluar dari area Pasar Kalm).

"...Anu, Nona cantik..." terdengar suara dari belakang Tifa

Tifa menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik ke belakang, "Hmm? Ada yg bisa saya bantu Tuan?" tanya Tifa sambil kebingungan

"Ya, aku butuh bantuan darimu, Nona..." jawab orang yg memanggil Tifa dengan senyum jahatnya yg ternyata adalah Noctis!

Yoooossshh akhirnya chapter 1 – 2 ini selesai, saya mau istirahat dulu hehehehe~ jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan cerita dari Chapter ini kurang/tidak/ mungkin sangat menarik bisa langsung komplain saja ke saya ~hihihi~ saya tdk keberatan kok. Dan mohon Reviewnya yah kawan-kawan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke, akhirnya saya kembali lagi menulis ceritanya nih... yosh, kalau begitu kita kedatangan tamu nih! Yaitu tokoh baru yg bakal muncul di Chapter in!;)**

 **Tokoh yang muncul di chapter ke-3 ini diantaranya:**

 **Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Rufus, Montblanc, Scarlette. Sisanya adalah Tokoh yg masih misterius.**

 **Chapter 3 : Seorang Penyelamat?**

"Hmm? Ada yg bisa saya bantu Tuan?" tanya Tifa sambil kebingungan

"Ya, aku butuh bantuan darimu, Nona..." jawab Noctis sambil memasang wajah jahat dengan senyuman

Melihat ekspresi wajah dari Noctis Tifa pun mulai merasa bahwa orang itu berbahaya. "Anu.." kata Tifa sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan-lahan

"Ya? Ada yg bisa saya bantu.. Nona cantik?" tanya Noctis membalas

"Sebenarnya.. siapa kau ini? Kau terlihat bukan orang baik-baik" tanya Tifa mulai gugup

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Noctis mulai membuka tudung parka hitamnya dan tertawa kecil dan pendek "Hmm..kenapa kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu, Nona?"

"Feeling saja, kau terlihat seperti seorang-"

Tifa belum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dan secara tiba-tiba Noctis-pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat & mengeluarkan sapu tangan yg sudah dibasahi obat bius yg cukup membuat orang pingsan.

"Kena kau!" ujar Noctis yg mulai kegirangan sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan itu ke mulut Tifa

Sapu tangan itu belum mengenai mulut Tifa dan tentu saja Tifa terkejut melihat tingkah laku orang aneh ini dan saat Tifa ingin berlari ke belakang Tifa tertabrak oleh sesuatu yg baginya dia anggap keras sampai Tifa terjatuh.

Sapu tangan yg sudah di basahi obat bius itu kembali dimasukkan ke kantung Parka hitam Noctis.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bos!?" tanya Noctis terkejut

Kenapa Noctis bisa terkejut melihat seseorang yg dipanggilnya Bos itu? Karena yg ada di hadapan Noctis itu adalah Rufus! ~yah, president Shinra yg cukup dibenci oleh kalangan Masyarakat~ karena kelakuan President ini tidaklah baik.

"Noct, aku terkesan melihat aksimu yg hampir berhasil melumpuhkan wanita ini" Kata Rufus sambil tersenyum tidak puas

"T-Terima kasih, Bos, aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang juga" seru Noctis yg sedikit gugup

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan" kata Rufus sambil membalikan tubuhnya

Noctis mulai mendekati Tifa dan akan memulai aksinya lagi. "Sekarang kau terpojok, Nona" ujar Noctis

" _K-Kenapa Rufus Shinra ada disini? Apa yg dia inginkan dariku?"_ tanya Tifa dalam hati

Tifa secara mendadak memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan ternyata sapu tangan Noctis sudah menempel ke mulut Tifa.

Panik & cemas, itulah perasaan yang ada pada Cloud. Dia terus berlari menelusuri jalan area Kalm untuk mencari Tifa, Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.23 siang. Cloud pun terus berlari dan berlari mencari Tifa di area Kalm. _"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak"_ Ujar Cloud dalam hati

Cloud sebenarnya masih ragu dengan perasaan cemasnya pada Tifa, tapi Cloud terus berlari untuk memastikan. Sesampainya di perbatasan area Kalm yg terdapat tulisan _"Anda akan memasuki wilayah Kalm City"_ berhubung Gerbang utama yg bersamaan dengan pasar Kalm, jadi Kota Kalm berada di ujung perbatasan Pasar Kalm.

"Sial, ini sudah di ujung perbatasan dan aku masih belum menemukan Tifa" ujar Cloud mengerutkan keningnya. _"Apa Tifa pergi ke Kalm City?"_ kata Cloud dalam hati

Berbeda dengan Vincent, Vincent hanya mampir ke Kafe dekat Gerbang keluar Pasar Kalm alias dia tidak mencari Tifa sesuai Cloud suruh tadi.

"Sepertinya aku sudah cukup bersantai disini" ujar Vincent

Vincent pun keluar dari Kafe dan menuju ke Gerbang keluar Pasar Kalm yg mulai sepi dari penduduk.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?" ujar seseorang yang bajunya terkena tumpahan Es Krim karena tertabrak oleh sesuatu. (Huh? Sesuatu?)

"M-Maaf! Kupo!"

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah saat berlari, dasar Moogle!" Kata seseorang yg terkena tumpahan Es Krim itu

"Y-Ya! Kupo!" ujar Moogle itu

Yah, benar.. itulah Moogle, sejenis makhluk hidup yg berwujud seperti hewan bisa dibilang seperti kelinci. Lebih tepatnya Moogle adalah makhluk hidup yg hanya ada di Dunia Fantasy/dongeng, Moogle bertubuh kecil (tidak sekecil yg kau pikirkan) Moogle mempunyai sayap kecil untuk terbang dan ciri khasnya adalah jika mereka berbicara pasti menggunakan kata "Kupo" di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa yang Moogle lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba saja Vincent melihat seekor Moogle yg tadi dan menghampirinya

"Hey, apa kau tersesat?" tanya Vincent dibelakang Moogle itu

"K-Kupo!?" Moogle itu terkejut dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya. "M-Maaf, aku harus pergi, Kupo!" jawab Moogle itu secara mendadak dia langsung pergi mengabaikan Vincent

Setelah Vincent bertemu Moogle dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kota sepi yg sudah tidak terpenghuni, tepatnya di area yg mau keluar dari Pasar Kalm dan menuju Kota selanjutnya yaitu Midgar. (Bukan Kalm City)

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu disana..." ujar Vincent

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhati-hati membawa barang itu, Scarlette?" tanya Rufus pada seorang bawahannya yg lain

"M-Maaf, Boss..." ujar Scarlette malu

"Dia tidak bisa diandalkan, Boss." Kata Noctis sambil membawa Tifa

"Hey! Apa maksudmu!? Membawa barang seberat ini bukan hal yg mudah, dan terlebih lagi aku adalah perempuan!" seru Scarlette dengan muka kesal

"Alasan" Noctis membuang muka

Mendengar ocehan mereka berdua membuat Rufus muak dan berkata "sudahlah, kalian cepat bawa gadis itu ke dalam mobil, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini".

Rufus, Scarlette dan Noctis yg sedang mengangkat Tifa sudah sampai di perbatasan, dan ternyata ada Seseorang yg melihat perbuatan negative mereka dari tadi. (Siapa?)

Orang itu memakai jubah putih kecokelatan dan menggunakan tudungnya sampai menutupi kedua matanya.

"~Aww...~"

"Huh? Kenapa lagi dengan dirimu, Scarlette?" tanya Rufus

"Mungkin dia sudah kelelahan membawa barang berat seperti itu, Bos.. atau mungkin hanya alasan saja." Ujar Noctis yg sambil meledek Scarlette

"A-Ada seseorang yg mengikuti kita" ujar Scarlette

"A-Apa!? Dimana? Siapa?" Noctis mulai bingung sambil menoleh-nolehkan mukanya ke beberapa area disitu

"Cukup sampai disitu! Wahai President biadab"

Orang misterius ini sudah menampakan wujudnya di belakang Noctis dan Rufus. Dia langsung bergerak cepat menuju Noctis dan mengeluarkan 2 suntikan yg isinya adalah cairan bius. Langsung saja 1 jarum suntik itu langsung menancap pada leher Noctis dan menekannya sampai cairan itu habis, Noctis pun terjatuh dan tentunya Tifa juga. Saat orang misterius ini mulai menyambar Rufus, Rufuspun mulai menodongkan pistol ke wajah orang misterius ini dan berkata "Aku tahu siapa kau, kau orang suruhan Reeve"

"Apa yg kau inginkan?" tanya Rufus sambil menodongkan pistol ke arahnya

"...apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu?"

"Konyol? Baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya bingung saja denganmu"

"Bingung? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dulu menolak tawaranku untuk menjadi bawahanku, dan sepertinya kau lebih tertarik pada Reeve dan akhirnya kau menjadi Mata-mata sekaligus Pembunuh bayaran"

"Itu adalah urusanku, dan Reeve sudah mengetahui apa rencanamu sejak awal saat kau mengirim bawahanmu ke Sector 7 di Midgar"

"Maksudmu 7th Heaven? Haha, jadi Reeve sudah mengetahui banyak tentang diriku yah.."

"Sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai disini, dan aku harus membawa gadis ini pada Reeve"

"..." Rufus hanya terdiam

Saat Orang berjubah ini mengangkat Tifa Rufus mulai beraksi dengan mengatakan "Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Saat Rufus ingin menarik pelatuk pistolnya sesosok makhluk kecil bersayap menghantam wajahnya sampai Rufus tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Kau sedikit terlambat, Montblanc!" seru Orang berjubah ini

"M-Maaf, tadi aku punya urusan sebentar, Kupo!" jawab Montblanc yg ternyata Moogle yg tadi bertemu dengan Vincent!

Montblanc dan orang berjubah ini langsung berlari dengan cepat sambil membawa Tifa bersamanya. Rufus yg pastinya ditinggal begitu saja dengan mereka mulai menembak Pistolnya ke arah mereka berdua. Dan beruntungnya mereka berdua tidak terkena satupun peluru itu karena pandangan Rufus sedikit buram gara-gara Moogle itu yg menghantam wajahnya.

"Lain kali aku akan berhasil mendapatkannya, aku sudah sejauh ini dan 99% berhasil. Sia-sia jika aku berdiam diri saja" ujar Rufus dengan suara yg pelan sambil mengerutkan keningnya

Orang berjubah dan seekor Moogle ini terus berlari menuju Pasar Kalm lagi dan rencananya mereka akan ke atas Hotel untuk menemui Reeve, atasannya. Tapi saat mereka berdua melihat gerbang Pasar Kalm mereka sudah di jegat oleh Vincent.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku diculik olehmu..." ujar Vincent sambil menatap tajam wajah orang berjubah itu

"Jadi apakah benar kau teman dari perempuan ini?" tanya orang berjubah ini kepada Vincent

"Benar."

" _K-Kupo! Dia orang yg tadi!"_ dalam hati Montblanc kaget melihatnya

"Aku ingin kau membuktikannya padaku jika kau benar-benar teman dari perempuan ini" seru orang berjubah ini kepada Vincent. "Aku mempunyai data mengenai perempuan ini, jadi kau tidak bisa berbohong. Dan jika kau berbohong, bisa jadi kau juga orang suruhan Rufus dan tentunya aku akan... membunuhmu"

Tanpa basa basi Vincent langsung membuktikannya pada orang berjubah itu.

"Perempuan itu bernama Tifa Lockhart, dia dilahirkan di Nibelhiem.. kota yg sudah hancur bertahun-tahun lalu, dan dia sekarang tinggal di Sektor 7 tepatnya di 7th Heaven yg dulunya Bar miliknya. Dan bukti dari kita berteman adalah ini." Vincent memperlihatkan ikat tali berwarna merah yg dipakainya di lengan kiri.

"Ikat tali ini adalah bukti dari kita adalah teman, semua teman-temanku mempunyai ikat berwarna merah ini disetiap tangan krinya".

"~Wow~ kau sampai menunjukan ikatan persahabatan kalian, yah..."

"Jangan banyak omong, sekarang cepat serahkan dia padaku."

Waktu sudah berlalu 1 jam setengah. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.05 siang. Vincent berjalan menuju gerbang utama Kalm sambil mennggendong Tifa untuk menunggu Cloud. Vincent yg menunggu hampir 10 menit disitu mulai kesal dan bergumam "Apa dia masih belum juga?"

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.30 siang, Cloudpun sampai di gerbang utama dan mulai terkejut melihat Tifa tidak sadarkan diri di Motor Fenrir milik Cloud. Tifa saat itu tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepalanya yg menyandar ke bahu Vincent, Posisi Vincent berdiri disamping Motor Fenrir milik Cloud.

"Tifa..." Cloud mulai menghela nafas karena lega sambil menghampiri Tifa & Vincent.

"Jadi, apakah kita bisa pulang?" ujar Vincent menyilangkan tangannya

"...Yah, maafkan aku" jawab Cloud

"Tak apa, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu sesampai dirumah"

 **Yoosshh.. akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, huft.. capek juga ~hihihi~. Bagaimana menurut kalian sang pembaca.. chapter ini menarik? Atau mungkin jelek? Tolong maklumi saja oke! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perkenalan Tokoh!**

 **Montblanc : Montblanc adalah seekor Moogle, ciri dari Moogle adalah memiliki 2 sayap yg kecil tapi bisa digunakan untuk terbang dan ciri lainnya adalah bentuk tubuh yg kecil sebesar kepala Manusia dan selalu menggunakan kata "Kupo" diujung kalimatnya saat mereka berbicara.**

 **Montblanc adalah Moogle yang cukup ramah tapi sering teledor, dia ada hubungan dengan Reeve.**

 **Reeve : Pria ini adalah pemimpin anggota "YON" yg artinya Empat. Kenapa? Karena anggota YON hanya memiliki 4 anggota diantaranya termasuk Reeve, Orang berjubah di Chapter 3, dan Montblanc, sisanya adalah Hope. Reeve mempunyai ciri khas yaitu wajah yg berjanggut tidak terlalu tebal dan rambut disisir rapi ke belakang, Pria ini berumur 33 tahun dan sifatnya sedikit tegas.**

 **Hope : Pria yg berumur 20 tahun ini masih terbilang muda untuk masuk ke anggota YON, tapi jangan salah, karena Hope mempunyai skill yg handal untuk memata-matai seseorang yg jauh lebih baik dari Lightning apalagi Montblanc. Hope memiliki senjata Boomerang yg cukup besar yg selalu ia bawa, ciri-ciri dari orang ini memiliki rambut putih kekuning-kuningan.**

 **Claire Lightning Farron : Mata-mata yg menyelamatkan Tifa ini tidak lain lagi adalah orang berjubah di Chapter 3, dia adalah Perempuan berumur 22 tahun lebih tua dari Hope, dengan rambutnya yg berwarna Pink yg tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu tipis ini membuat wajahnya semakin cantik dan menawan, apalagi ditambah dengan kedua bola matanya yg berwarna biru. Sifat wanita ini cukup Dingin, dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain kecuali dia menganggap urusan itu yg baginya penting saja.**

 **Cerita kali ini tidak terasa akan memasuki Chapter 4, Yasudah tanpa basa basi saya bakal Nulis beberapa tokoh yg akan muncul di Chapter 4 ini.**

 **Tokoh yg akan muncul diantaranya: Lightning, Reeve, Montblanc, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Orang-orang di 7th Heaven, dan Barret, sisanya masih misterius. (Siapa yah?)**

 **Chapter 4 : Ungkapan**

"Ya, aku mengerti.." jawab Lightning saat di telepon oleh Reeve

Kita Flashback sebentar ke Scene di mana Vincent bertemu dengan Lightning & Montblanc di Gerbang utama Pasar Kalm.

"Atasanku bilang dia sedikit keberatan dengan permintaanmu, tapi dia tetap akan menyerahkan Tifa Lockhart kepadamu" ujar Lightning

"Terima kasih" jawab Vincent datar

Setelah perbincangan singkat mereka berdua, Lightning langsung menyerahkan Tifa yg tidak sadarkan diri kepada Vincent.

"Sebenarnya.. siapa kau?" tanya Vincent yg sedang menggendong Tifa dengan kedua tangannya

"...Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus memberitahuku kenapa kau menolong Tifa?"

"...Itu perintah dari atasanku"

"Siapa atasanmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Perbincangan mereka berdua selalu mendatar dengan jawaban mereka masing-masing. Tapi setelah itu Vincent pergi menuju gerbang utama Kalm untuk menunggu Cloud & Vincentpun meninggalkan mereka berdua (Montblanc & Lightning).

-Di atap Hotel Tropica (Pasar Kalm)-

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" sapa seseorang yg ternyata adalah Reeve, atasan dari YON

"...Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Gadis itu dibawa kembali oleh temannya" tanya Lightning kepada Reeve

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit keberatan, tapi tak perlu khawatir, aku mengenal orang yg kau sebut teman gadis itu, Vincent Valentine.. itulah namanya"

"Vincent... Valentine?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang lupakan dia.. kita harus kembali ke Markas untuk memikirkan rencana baru"

"Hm? apa kita berencana membawa gadis itu kembali?"

"Kau benar sekali, aku harus bertemu gadis itu. Dan kali ini.. aku akan turun tangan bersama kalian"

"A-Apa!?, kau akan turun tangan!? Kau serius Reeve!? Itu tidak bisa, biarkan para anggotamu yg menjalankan rencana kedua ini!"

"Tidak, aku tetap akan turun tangan"

Lightning hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengatakan "Cih.."

"Sudahlah, biarkan ketua turun tangan, agar rencananya bisa berjalan dengan lancar, Kupo!" seru Montblanc pada lightning

"Apa!? Kau diam saja Montblanc, kau itu selalu teledor dan tidak pernah berfikiran serius tentang misi yg kita jalani!"

"M-Maaf jika pernyataanku tadi salah, Kupo!"

Setelah Lightning & Montblanc bertemu Reeve di atap Hotel, mereka bertiga segera kembali ke Markas. –The End of Flashback—

-Bar/Rumah Tifa, (7th Heaven)

"Jadi begitu ceritanya.." ujar Cloud setelah mendengarkan cerita Vincent

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi yg aku tahu hanya itu.. dan yg penting kita harus waspada terhadap Rufus, karena dialah dalang yg berencana menculik Tifa" pernyataan Vincent pada Cloud.

"Rufus... apa yg dia inginkan?" gumam Cloud

Saat perbincangan Cloud & Vincent, mereka berada di ruang santai yg berada di lantai dasar bersebelahan dengan ruang dapur. Saat itu Tifa sudah dibawa ke kamarnya untuk beberapa saat sampai dia sadar kembali.

"Jadi begitu rupanya..." suara perempuan di depan ruang santai itu yg ternyata adalah Tifa!

"...Tifa!" Cloud terkejut sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Tak apa Cloud, aku baik-baik saja.." Tifa pun tersenyum manis pada Cloud

Saat Vincent melihat Tifa, Vincentpun meninggalkan mereka berdua di Ruang santai dan berkata pelan saat berjalan mendekati Tifa "Saat ini Cloud membutuhkanmu". Tifa mendengar ucapan Vincent dan mata Tifa mulai melebar karena kaget mendengarnya.

Saat Vincent sudah berada di luar Ruang santai Vincent berkata pelan "Mungkin ini waktu yg tepat untuk membiarkan Cloud & Tifa berduaan, dan semoga Cloud mengatakannya sesuai yg di ceritakannya padaku tadi pagi"

"Hmm.. Cloud?" tanya Tifa malu

" _Sial, aku tahu aku telah menceritakan soal ini pada Vincent, tapi kenapa dia harus meninggalkan kami berdua!"_ kata Cloud dalam hati sambil memasang muka kesal  & malu.

Melihat ekspresi Cloud, Tifapun mulai melihat Cloud dengan tatapan aneh, aneh karena ekspresi Cloud yg tiba-tiba saja begitu.

"...Cloud, apa kau yg menyelamatkanku di Pasar Kalm?"

Wajar Tifa bertanya soal itu, soalnya selagi Cloud & Vincent mengobrol mengenai penculikan Tifa, Tifa datang ke Ruang Santai saat Vincent bilang "Rufuslah dalang yg berencana menculik Tifa". Jadi Tifa tidak tahu mengenai Lightning & Montblanc.

"..." Cloud hanya terdiam sambil menunduk tidak menatap Tifa sedikitpun (Rasanya dia merasa akan membuat Tifa kecewa jika Cloud mengatakan "Tidak", jadi Cloud memilih untuk diam)

"Aku tahu kau yang-"

Tiba-tiba saja Cloud menjawab pertanyaan Tifa tadi yg tadinya tidak akan dia jawab. "Bukan, bukan aku yg..menyelamatkanmu"

"Huh?" Ekspresi wajah Tifa biasa-biasa saja mendengar jawaban Cloud

"Jadi.. kalau bukan kau yg menolongku, pasti yg menolongku Vincent, bukan?" tanya Tifa sambil menundukan wajahnya

"Tifa, yg terpenting adalah kau selamat" seru Cloud sedikit mengerutkan jidatnya

"...Cloud.."

"...Tifa, aku.. aku...sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau pergi ke Kalm" Kata Cloud yg mukanya mulai sedikit merah karena malu

"Huh?, tenang saja Cloud.. aku sekarang tidak apa-apa kan? Seperti yg kau katakan tadi, yg terpenting adalah aku selamat" Kata Tifa sambil berjalan ke arah Cloud sampai Cloud dan Tifa mulai berdekatan setidaknya 3 meter-an.

"Hmmm, itu.. yah kau benar"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi.. apa?" Wajah Cloud mulai sedikit merah ~lagi~

"Jadi apa yg akan kau lakukan sekarang, Cloud? Karena aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini karena aku akan pergi memasak untuk Marlene dan Denzel, Yuffie & Sora juga"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh memasak dulu hari ini"ujar Cloud yg sedikit tegas pada Tifa karena khawatir. "Kau baru saja pulih, dan tentang apa yg akan ku lakukan sekarang... asal kau mau mendengarkanku aku akan beritahu sekarang juga..."

Mata Tifa mulai melebar karena kaget melihat sikap Cloud yg tiba-tiba mulai mencemaskan dirinya.

"Hmm.. Cloud, aku sudah bilang kan saat di kamarmu, aku akan mendengarkanmu bicara" Tifa mulai tersenyum pada Cloud

"Baiklah, kau harus dengar". Cloudpun mulai menatap mata Tifa dengan tatapan yg tajam.

Saat Cloud ingin mengatakannya pada Tifa dia mulai gugup kembali dan ragu. "Aku.. aku..."

"Hey Cloud, tidak biasanya loh kau gugup di depanku" kata Tifa sambil tertawa kecil meliht tingkah laku Cloud

"T-Tifa, ini serius. Kau harus mendengarkanku"

"Ya-ya.. lain kali saja Cloud, kau membuang waktuku untuk memasak, kau juga lapar kan?" Ujar Tifa pada Cloud dengan senyuman manis kepadanya

Melihat senyuman manis itu, Cloudpun mulai mengangguk secara tiba-tiba. Tifa mulai membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ruang dapur untuk memasak.

" _Apa yg aku lakukan!? Sial! Kenapa aku harus gagal lagi! Dan senyuman itu... membuat hatiku sudah... Aaaah sial!"_ kata Cloud dalam hati sambil memasang muka kesal karena tingkah lakunya sndiri.

Setelah makan malam bersama orang-orang di 7th Heaven selesai, tiba-tiba saja pintu depan terbuka. Sudah 10 detik saat pintu itu terbuka dan tidak ada seorangpun yg masuk, orang-orang di 7th Heaven hanya terdiam bengong menatap pintu itu kecuali Cloud dan Vincent. Karena mereka langsung berpikiran kalau itu adalah bawahan Rufus. Tak lama kemudian...

"Kejutan~!" teriak seseorang yg masuk dari pintu depan dengan menggenggam sebuah kado.

"Papa!" seru Marlene menghampiri Barret.

Yah, yg datang itu adalah Barret, dan Marlene adalah anak angkat Barret.

"Barret!" seru Yuffie.

"Waaah dia juga membawa Kado!, pasti didalamnya ada Aksesoris Moogle...~" seru Sora yg wajahnya sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat isinya

"Bodoh kau! Kado itu untuk Marlene, kau tahu!" sentak Yuffie

"Yo, semuanya!" teriak Barret sambil menggendong Marlene

"Jadi, kau sudah selesai lembur?" tanya Tifa senang melihat Barret sudah pulang dan menemui Marlene

"Yah, lagipula aku sudah cukup lelah bekerja sampai malam tidak pulang-pulang. Dan tentunya aku merindukan anakku, Marlene!" seru Barret sambil mencium pipi Marlene yg digendongnya

Sambil menggendong Marlene, Barret masuk lebih dalam ke ruang dapur dan melihat-lihat sekitar sampai pandangan matanya sudah mengarah ke arah Cloud.

Cloud pun melihat Barret dengan senyum kecilnya sambil menyapa. "Yo, selamat datang kembali".

"~Hohoho~! Sepertinya ada yg sok baik denganku yah!" sindir Barret melihat Cloud

Mendengar itupun Cloud tidak tinggal diam dan berkata. "H-Hey! Apa maksudmu!?"

Yah, beginilah Cloud & Barret, mereka sering bertengkar dari sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan Cloud terlihat lebih akrab dengan Barret dibandingkan yg lainnya.

"Hahaha, maaf Cloud! Aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu" seru Barret tertawa lebar sambil memukul pundak Cloud dengan tangan kanannya, karena tangan kirinya menggendong Marlene

"Paman Barret! Aku ingin melihat senjata yg kau janjikan saat kau berangkat kerja kemarin!" seru Denzel. (Denzel sangat menyukai senjata Barret yg sudah lama tidak Barret pakai, dan sekarang sudah menjadi pajangan yg disimpan di ruangan kerja Barret)

"Yah nanti akan ku perlihatkan padamu, Denzel-kun!" jawab Barret sambil mengedipkan mata yg terlihat keren ~baginya~

Dan Barretpun mulai melirik ke arah Cloud lagi dengan tujuan ingin berbicara padanya.

"Hey Cloud! Aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Barret

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri"

"Cloud, kumohon padam-"

"Sudah kubilang urus saja dirimu sendiri"

Melihat Cloud begitu mengabaikan Barret, Marlene mulai memasang wajah kecewanya pada Cloud dan mengatakan "Cloud, aku benci padamu.."

Saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Marlene, Cloudpun mulai merasa sedikit menyesal karena Cloud tidak pernah menunjukan sikap acuhnya dihadapan anak kecil terutama Marlene.

"Oh Cloud, ayolah.. kau harus menunjukan rasa sopan santunmu di depan Barret, karena ada Marlene dan Denzel disini" Kata Tifa dengan ekspresi biasa saja pada Cloud

Cloud kembali menatap Barret dan berkata "Baiklah, apa yg bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Hoho, Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi ke Restoran Good Pizza yg terletak di Sektor 4"

"A-Apa? Itu jauh sekali.. dan lagipula ini..."

Cloud tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Marlene kembali menatap Cloud dengan tatapan bencinya lagi. Dan tentunya Cloud tidak ingin dia dibenci oleh anak-anak.

"Aku tahu kalau sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, dan jalan menuju Sektor lain mulai tutup jam 10.00 malam, berdoa saja agar kau tidak telat!" Bentak Barret pada Cloud

"Cih, ya baiklah akan kulaksanakan, jadi apa yg harus kulakukan sesampai disana?" ujar Cloud memalingkan wajahnya

Saat memalingkan wajahnya, Cloud melihat Tifa yg sedang melihat wajah Cloud dengan senyuman manis tentunya, Dan disitulah wajah Cloud mulai sedikit merah melihatya.

Barret menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin kau membelikan Pizza tentunya, aku tadinya ingin membelikan satu untuk Marlene, tapi aku lupa!"

"Cuma itu? Baiklah" jawab Cloud singkat

"Cloud! Cepatlah! Jika kau berdiam disini terus kau tidak akan bisa pulang!" teriak Yuffie sambil meledekinya

Mendengar ocehan-ocehan yg tidak penting bagi Cloud, Cloudpun mulai berjalan menuju Pintu depan dan sesampai diluar. Cloud mulai menaiki Fenrirnya, Saat Cloud ingin menancapkan gasnya Tifa pun membuka pintu depan dan keluar menghampiri Cloud.

"Cloud! Diluar dingin, pakailah Jaket ini." Tifa tersenyum ke arah Cloud sambil menjulurkan jaketnya pada Cloud

"Terima kasih, Tifa"

"Hati-hati, yah?" Kata Tifa sambil tersenyum lagi

Cloud menganggukan kepalanya dan menancapkan gas motornya.

-Sektor 4: Depan Restoran Good Pizza-

Cloud memarkirkan motor Fenrirnya di belakang Restoran Good Pizza, Saat Cloud membuka pintu masuk Good Pizza... "~Bruk!~" Seseorang menabrak Cloud dengan jalan yg teburu-buru hingga makanan orang itu jatuh berantakan dengan bungkusnya yg hampir hancur.

"M-Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja" Cloud pun meminta maaf sambil mengangkat makanan yg jatuh itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Gara-gara kau makanan yg sudah kupesan jadi-" orang itu tiba-tiba terdiam saat melihat wajah Cloud yg sedang mengangkat makanan jatuh itu

" _D-Dia.. tampan sekali!"_ seru orang itu dalam hati

"Maaf, makananmu jadi berantakan dan sepertinya kau tidak mau memakan makanan yg sudah jatuh. Mau aku ganti?" tanya Cloud pada orang itu

Orang itu hanya diam menatap wajah Cloud yg baginya tampan dan menawan, Orang itu berpakaian baju T-Shirt dengan rompi kulit, dan dia menggunakan Topi. (Orang yg saya maksud disini adalah perempuan, Oke)

Cloud melihat aneh pada wanita itu, karena dari tadi wanita itu hanya diam saja tidak menjawab tawaran Cloud tadi.

"Ehem"

"Y-Ya!?" seru wanitu itu kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bagaimana dengan tawaranku, kau mau aku ganti atau tidak?"

"I-Itu..."

Cloud sendiri tdak memperdulikan jawaban wanitu itu karena Cloud ingat harus segera pulang, jika tidak. Jalan menuju Sektor lain akan ditutup oleh petugas. Cloud langsung berjalan masuk menuju tempat pemesanan. Wanita itu terus memandangi Cloud dan berharap Cloud cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dari tempat pemesanan karena wanitu itu ingin sekali melihat wajahnya yg tampan lagi.

Cloud menghampiri wanita itu dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya sambil berkata "Ini, sudah kuganti makananmu yg jatuh. Jadi tidak akan ada masalah lagi"

"E-Eh?" Wanita itu jadi salah tingkah

"..." Cloud hanya diam.

Setelah itu, dia mengambil makanan baru yg sudah Cloud ganti, wanita itu berterima kasih pada Cloud, "T-Terima kasih"

"... Sudah waktunya aku harus pergi" kata Cloud sambil berjalan menuju parkiran

"Y-Yah..." wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya

(Siapa wanitu yg dimaksudkan itu?)

Malam semakin larut dan jam ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 09.50 malam, 5 menit lagi Jalur menuju Sektor lain akan ditutup.

Cloud baru sampai di Sektor 6, karena Sektor 6 cukup besar, bisa memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai ke Sektor 7, Cloudpun mulai menancapkan gasnya sampai Jarum speedometer menunjuk ke angka 200km/jam

" _Sial, ini semua gara-gara Barret.. kenapa harus aku yg ke Sektor 4?"_ ujar Cloud kesal sambil mengerutkan dahinya

Saat Cloud melihat Gerbang yg bertuliskan "Selamat datang di Sektor 7" Cloud mulai kaget karena gerbang itu mulai menutup perlahan-lahan. Tentu saja! Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.01 malam, padahal Cloud sudah menancapkan gas Fenrirnya sampai sekencang angin tapi tetap saja tak keburu karena Sektor 6 benar-benar besar.

Saat gerbang Sektor 7 hampir menutup penuh, masih ada sisa yg terbuka sekiranya seukuran Fenrir Cloud. Cloud melaju kencang dan melewati penjaga, Cloud hanya bilang "Maaf!" dan Cloudpun sudah sampai di Sektor 7, "Huft..." Cloud mulai kelelahan dengan membawa Fenrirnya yg di gas pelan.

" _Sial, Barret!"_ seru Cloud dalam hati

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.15 malam, dan Cloud sudah sampai di 7th Heaven, Saat Cloud membuka pintu depan ternyata 7th Heaven sudah gelap gulita. Cloud hanya terdiam dan berpikir _"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur"._ Saat Cloud berjalan menuju dapur dengan niat menyimpan Pizzanya, Cloud melihat Tifa yg ternyata sedang menunggu Cloud di meja makan, dan di Meja makan itu sudah terdapat cemilan enak buatan Tifa, Cemilan itu adalah cemilan Sea Food kesukaan Cloud. Cloud terkejut melihatnya dan berkata "...Tifa..."

Tifa hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Bagaimana, Cloud? Aku tidak akan melupakan makanan kesukaanmu sejak kecil"

Mendengar kata-kata itu dari Tifa rasanya membuat Cloud senang, Cloud membalas perkataan Tifa hanya dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. Setelah melihat Cloud tersenyum walaupun senyuman itu hanya sekilas di mata Tifa, Tifa sangat terkejut karena Cloud sudah lama sekali tidak tersenyum seperti itu, rasanya berbeda jika Tifa melihat senyuman Cloud yg seperti itu. Dan Tifa hanya bisa tersenyum tidak berkata apa-apa.

Cloud mulai menaruh Pizzanya di meja makan dan Cloud mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Tifa. Saat itu Meja makan di dapur sudah di tata rapi dan meja yg mereka duduki adalah meja yg sudah di tata dan diatur oleh Tifa saat Cloud pergi ke Sektor 4. Lebih tepatnya Meja itu tidak besar, melainkan kecil yg hanya cukup dua orang saja.

"Sepertinya ada yg berbeda dengan ruangan ini" kata Cloud sambil memandangi sekitar dapur

Tifa hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan berkata "Tidak Cloud, tidak ada yg berbeda. Aku hanya memindahkan meja besar ke samping dan meja yg kita pakai ini aku pindahkan kemari"

Cloud memandangi meja yg digunakannya selama 5 detik untuk tujuan mengingat-ingat dan langsung bereaksi "Bukankah ini meja spesial untuk pelanggan di Bar?"

"Yup, kau benar. Dan aku sudah mengeluarkannya hanya untukmu"

Wajah Cloud mulai memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Tifa, dan dia langsung menunduk tidak menatap Tifa dan berkata "Ini adalah meja Spesial, dan kau mengeluarkannya hanya untukku?"

"Yah, itu karena aku sudah memasak makanan Favoritmu, Cloud. Aku hanya tidak ingin-"

Cloud memotong pembicaraan Tifa, untuk niat tidak mau mendengar perkataannya lebih jauh lagi. Karena jika Cloud mendengar perkataan Tifa lebih jauh lagi, Cloud bisa saja salah tingkah dan malu. (Alias nge-fly)

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya"

"E-Eh?..." wajah Tifa tiba-tiba saja memerah mendengar kata itu dari Cloud

Tifa pun menyerahkan cemilan yg ia buat pada Cloud dan tentu saja tidak lupa minumannya, 1 gelas Jus Jeruk yg segar.

Cloud yg sedang memakan cemilan buatan Tifa itu tiba-tiba saja batuk karena tersedak, kenapa? Karena Cloud melihat wajah Tifa yg tersenyum terus ke arah Cloud.

 **Akhirnya beres juga nih Chapter! Huft lelah banget rasanya.. ga tau kenapa lelah rasanya. Saya pikir ini adalah Chapter yg cukup menguras pikiran saya.. dan saya cukup pusing mikirin skenarionya begemana ~hihihihi~**

 **Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Bagus? Atau jelek? Mohon reviewnya di Komentar oke.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Takdir**

3 hari telah berlalu saat Cloud makan cemilan buatan Tifa di 7th Heaven, kali ini Cloud membantu Tifa mengantarkannya ke Pasar Kalm setiap hari. Dan dia sekarang memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja demi Tifa dengan niat menjaganya, tapi Tifa sebetulnya tidak tahu kalau Cloud berhenti bekerja untuk Tifa. Cloud hanya bilang dia sudah bosan bekerja menjadi kurir.

-Gerbang utama Kalm—

Tifa turun dari Motor Cloud dan berkata "Cloud.. maaf sudah membuatmu repot setiap hari"

"Tak apa"

"Tapi apa kau tidak kelelahan? Kau mengantarku ke Pasar dan menungguku hampir 2 jam lebih, loh"

"Tidak masalah, aku mulai terbiasa"

Setiap hari Cloud mengantar Tifa dan menunggunya berbelanja di gerbang utama Kalm hampir 2 jam lebih. Dia tidak menemani Tifa berbelanja, dia hanya menunggunya di Motor Fenrir di Gerbang Utama.

Cloud sempat berfikir "Apa aku harus menemani Tifa belanja? Jika mengantar dan menunggunya saja mungkin sesuatu yg berbahaya akan datang padanya lagi"

Tapi fikiran itu tidak dilakukan oleh Cloud karena dia masih canggung pada Tifa. (Kenapa, Cloud)

2 jam lebih sudah berlalu.. Tifa yg tadinya berbelanja ternyata sedang berjalan ke arah Cloud sambil membawa barang belanjaan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ujar Tifa

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap aku menunggumu disini"

"Hm, aku hanya tidak enak saja denganmu"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan masalah, Tifa" jawab Cloud sambil membawa barang belanjaan ke Fenrirnya

"Baiklah jika kau tidak keberatan sama sekali" Tifa pun mulai terseyum

-Hanging Edge—

Hanging Edge adalah sebuah kota canggih dimana hanya orang-orang bertalenta tinggi yg layak hidup sebagai Masyarakat disini, termasuk anggota YON yg tinggal di Zona terlarang.

"Montblanc! Ambilkan aku secangkir Kopi. Cepat!" teriak Reeve pada Montblanc dari ruangannya

"B-Baik! Kupo!"

Setelah Montblanc meracik kopi untuk Reeve, seseorang menyapa Montblanc di dapur. "Montblanc!"

"K-Kupo!" Montblanc pun terkejut dengan teriakan orang yg menyapanya sampai Kopi yg sudah ia racik berantakan

"Waah, Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu"

"H-Hope! Kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu, Kupo!?"

"Begitulah," Hope mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Oh iya, dimana Lightning?"

"Dia ada diruangannya, Kupo!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyapanya juga"

"T-Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyapa dan melapor dulu pada Ketua?"

"Itu urusan gampang,"

Hope mulai berjalan keluar dapur dan menuju ruangan Lightning di lantai 2,

"Hoooiii Lightning!" teriak Hope memencet bel ruangan Lightning

...Tidak ada jawaban dari Lightning...

"Apa dia sedang tidur?" tanya Hope sendiri

Hope cukup lama menyapa Lightning dan dia pun tidak keluar dari ruangannya, dan Hope memutuskan untuk masuk ke Ruangan Lightning.

Saat membuka pintu, Hope menyalakan lampu ruangan lightning dan ternyata Lightning pun tidak ada.

"Hmmm... apa dia sedang ada tugas dari Reeve?" Tanya Hope sendiri "Tapi Montblanc bilang Lightning ada di kamarnya?"

-7th Heaven (Sektor 7)—

Hampir 2 jam lebih Cloud dan Tifa belanja di Pasar Kalm, dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah pulang.

"Aku pulang" sapa Tifa ke orang-orang rumah

"Oh, Tifa!" seru Denzel melihat Tifa sudah berada di Pintu

"Whoaaa! Sekarang kau mau masak apa, Tifa!?" Tanya Marlene senang

"Hmm.. soal itu, bagaimana kalau Cloud yg memutuskannya?" jawab Tifa melihat ke arah Cloud yg berada di Kursi.

"...tapi aku berharap di masakan Nasi Goreng" jawab Marlene merengek

"Cloud, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Tifa

"...Bagaimana kalau sushi saja?" Cloud pun menjawab

"Whoa, Sushi! Aku suka Sushi!" Denzel lompat kegirangan mendengarnya

"Kau terlihat senang sekali Denzel, aku ingin Nasi Goreng!" Kata Marlene sambil memasang ekspresi marah ke Tifa dan Cloud

"Baiklah, Nasi Goreng dan Sushi. Oh, aku mau dimasakan Sea Food juga" kata Cloud ke Marlene, tidak melihat ke arah Tifa

"Oh ayolah... aku sangat kesulitan jika memasak langsung 3 bagian seperti itu" ujar Tifa ke arah Cloud sambil memegang kepalanya dengan 1 tangan

"Aku.. aku akan membantumu memasak" jawab Cloud

"Benarkah!?"

"Y-Ya.. jika kau tidak mau, ya sudah"

"E-Eh!? Aku sangat ingin dibantu olehmu"

"...Ok..."

-Di dalam Kereta, menuju Slum City-

"Sekarang ini kami sudah berada di Sektor 6, tepatnya di Slum yg kini telah hancur setelah kejadian 1 tahun yg lalu, penyebab kerusakan di Slum ini masih belum diketahui sekian lamanya" Suara Radio yg terdengar di dalam Kereta

Lightning turun dari Kereta dengan bawaan barang-barang untuk menginap. Yah, dia berencana untuk menginap di Slum, alasan Lightning kepada Reeve adalah "Aku sudah tidak nyaman berada di Markas ini". Yah begitulah Lightning, dan Reeve pun menyetujuinya asalkan Lightning tetap melaksanakan Misi dari Reeve.

Selagi Lightning berjalan kaki menuju Pintu Masuk Slum, Handphone Lightning mulai bergetar menandakan ada yang meneleponnya. Lightning pun mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Halo"

"Apa ada hal yg penting?" tanya Lightning cepat

Tidak salah lagi, kalau yg menelpon itu adalah atasannya, Reeve.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, hanya saja aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Aku baru saja sampai di Slum"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku ingin kau pergi ke Sektor 4 untuk menyelidiki kasus Perusahaan Rumba. Tentunya setelah kau membereskan semua barang-barangmu di Hotel"

"Rumba? Bukankah itu perusahaan terbesar di Sektor 4?"

"Benar, untuk penjelasan lebih detil, kau bisa datang menemuiku. Tapi aku akan memberitahu secara singkat, Perusahaan Rumba kini telah dicurigai"

Lightning terus berjalan menuju Hotel Slum sambil mendengar penjelasan dari Reeve di telepon.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Perusahaan Rumba dicurigai, tapi aku akan segera kesana"

"Baik, akan ku tunggu laporanmu"

Reevepun menutup teleponnya, kini Lightning sudah sampai di Hotel dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Kamar yg ia pegang adalah Kamar No. 134.

Saat Lightning membuka pintu kamarnya yg terkunci tiba-tiba saja dia bilang "Sial.."

"Aku lupa menanyakan pada Reeve siapa yg harus kuikuti jika aku sudah sampai di Perusahaan Rumba?..."

Setelah Lightning memasuki Kamarnya, dia pun segera mengirimi SMS pada Reeve siapa yg akan dia ikuti sesampai di Rumba.

Tidak menunggu lama, Reeve pun membalas SMSnya.

TEXT MESSAGE INBOX: Reeve

"Jika kau sudah sampai di Perusahaan Rumba, kau harus mengikuti orang berpakaian hitam, rambut hitam, mata merah, dan dia berkulit putih."

Lightning mengingat-ngingat tampilan orang yg dibicarakan Reeve, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat sosok seseorang seperti itu, tapi aku lupa dimana" gumam Lightning

-7th Heaven (Sektor 7, Dapur Tifa)—

"Waaaahhhh, aromanya harum sekali!" Seru Yuffie berjalan ke Dapur

"Wah benar! Aromanya sangat harum!" teriak Cid yg tiba-tiba saja bersama Yuffie yg menuju ke dapur

"Cloud, ada Paman Cid!" teriak Denzel

Cloud pun tidak mendengar teriakan Denzel, apalagi Yuffie dan Cid yg berada di Pintu Dapur. Jarak antara area dan pintu dapur cukup jauh, karena Dapur Tifa sangat luas dikarenakan dulunya adalah Bar.

"~Hei~" Yuffie berbisik sambil menyenggol pinggang Cid "Kau lihat mereka berdua? Mereka serasi, bukan? Hihihihi"

"Euh yeah, jika melihat Cloud dan Tifa berdua seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar cocok" ujar Cid sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Benar kan? Apalagi mereka berdua mengasuh kedua anak kecil" Yuffie mengatakannya dengan pelan ke Cid

"Ya kau benar"

Saat Tifa menyelesaikan masakan terakhirnya yaitu Sea Food kesukaan Cloud, Tifa pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu dapur.

"...Eeeeeh!? Cid, Yuffie!?" teriak Tifa kaget melihat mereka berdua, karena Tifa merasa malu bersama Cloud jika dilihat oleh orang lain

"Cid?" Cloud pun bereaksi

"Yo! Aku dengar Barret sudah datang kemari yah?" tanya Cid

"..." Cloud hanya diam

"Y-Ya! Barret sudah datang, dia ada di atas. Di kamarnya" ujar Tifa menjadi grogi

"Baiklah! Aku akan menemui Barret"

"Ya" Tifa menjawab

Saat Cid sudah menghilang dari area dapur, disana hanya ada Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, & Denzel.

"Kak Yuffie, ayo kita main!" kata Marlene memegang tangan Yuffie

"Hmmm..lain kali saja, Marlene" Yuffie menjawab sambil tersenyum pada Marlene

"Kita main berdua saja, Marlene!" Kata Denzel ke Marlene

"Hmmm, tapi aku mau bermain bersama Kak Yuffie" Marlene menundukan kepalanya

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti Kak Yuffie akan menyusul kita main, benar kan?" Kata Denzel meyakinkan Yuffie

"...Ok." Kata Marlene lemas

Denzel & Marlene sudah keluar dari area rumah untuk pergi bermain di luar berdua, dan kini di dapur hanya ada Yuffie, Cloud & Tifa. Suasana yg mendukung bagi Yuffie, karena Yuffie akan menjahili mereka berdua.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, mengurus anak itu sulit yah..." Kata Yuffie menyinggung Tifa & Cloud

"...Apa maksudm-" pembicaraan Cloud dipotong oleh Tifa

"Kita memang sebuah keluarga kan?" Tifa langsung berkata pada Yuffie sambil tersenyum ke arahnya

"Keluarga? Jangan-jangan!" Cloud bertanya dalam hati

"Apa benar!? Kalian sudah saling memutuskan kalau kalian berdua suami istri!?" tanya Yuffie teriak kegirangan, padahal dia tahu kata "keluarga" itu bukan untuk Cloud & Tifa. Karena Tifa sudah menceritakan tetang keluarga disini, Keluarga yg diartikan semua orang yg tinggal di7th Heaven.

"A-Apa!?" Tifa tiba-tiba saja kget mendengarnya

Wajah Cloud & Tifa langsung merah padam mendengar hal itu, apalagi Cloud. Dia selalu menundukan kepalanya agar wajahnya yg merah tidk ingin dilihat oleh Tifa.

"Hihihihi, kena kalian!" Yuffie pun berteriak sambil meledeki Cloud "Tapi kalian benar-benar cocok kok"

"Cocok apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Tifa, kau pasti sudah tahu kan. P-A-S-A-N-G-A-N" kata Yuffie

"Huh!? Pasangan?" Tifa mulai melihat ke arah Cloud tapi Cloud tetap saja menundukan wajahnya

"Apa Cloud juga punya perasaan yg sama denganku? Seandainya itu benar" Tifa bertanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum

"Lihat, kau tersenyum, Tifa" kata Yuffie "Baiklah, kalian harus perge berkencan! Aku sudah merencanakannya,"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku banyak sekali urusan" Cloud pun mulai bereaksi

"..Cloud" Gumam Tifa ke arahnya

"Tidak! Kau harus pergi kencan dengan Tifa, kau tidak tahu perasaan Tifa padamu, kan!?"

"..." Mendengar itu Cloud pun mulai terkejut dengan bersikap diam dan tak bereaksi

"Apa.. Tifa menyukaiku? Dilihat dari sikapnya padaku dia memang baik, tapi kan dia memang selalu baik pada orang-orang" kata Cloud dalam hati

"Pokoknya kalian harus berkencan! Jam 7 malam, aku akan memaksa kalian pergi ke Sektor 4. Disana banyak sekali tempat untuk bermesraan, hihihi"

"Sial..." Gumam Cloud

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Cloud?" tanya Tifa

"...Huh, tidak" Cloud mulai malu bertatapan dengan Tifa

-Sektor 4 (Gerbang utama)—

"Ini semua salah Yuffie, kenapa aku harus berkencan dengan Tifa? Lagipula aku punya caraku sendiri" Gumam Cloud yg sedang menunggu Tifa.

Ya, Cloud sudah sampai di Sektor 4, kenapa dia menunggu Tifa? Karena ini adalah rencana dari Yuffie. Tifa akan tiba sekitar jam 7.30 malam di Gerbang utama Sektor 4, dan tentunya tanpa ditemani oleh Yuffie.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Cloud"

Mendengar suara itu dari belakangnya, Cloud langsung berbalik ke belakang dan melihat sesosok wanita cantik yg tidak diragukan lagi adalah Tifa.

"..." Cloud hanya terdiam sambil berfikir "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Tifa secantik ini"

"Hmm, kau kenapa?" tanya Tifa

"O-Oh, tidak ada. Hanya saja... kau terlihat begitu cantik malam ini"

"Sungguh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Itu benar, malam ini kau cantik"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja aku tidak percaya kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu" Kata Tifa tersenyum manis sambil wajahnya menjadi memerah

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak suka cara Yuffie melakukan ini kepada kita berdua" kata Cloud

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kau akan mengatakn seperti itu" Balas Tifa sedikit kecewa

"Tapi aku senang bisa berdua denganmu" kata Cloud keceplosan "..! apa yg aku katakan barusan!?" kata Cloud dalam hati sambil wjahnya memerah

"Huh? Benarkah, Cloud?" wajah Tifa memerah saat mendengar ucapan itu dari Cloud

Cloud langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Disana ada Restoran Pizza yg enak" kata Cloud membalikan tubuhnya dari Tifa

"Hmm.. aku tahu kalau Restoran itu adalah Good Pizza"

"Ya, Barret bilang Pizza disana enak"

Cloud & Tifa berjalan menuju Restoran Good Pizza menggunakan motor Fenrirnya. Saat Cloud memarkirkan Motor di parkiran, "~Ssssshhh~" suara angin kecil keluar dari Ban Motor Fenrirnya.

"Cloud, ban motormu.."

"Ya, ini masalah, jika aku tidak bisa menambalnya sekarang. Kita tidak akan bisa pulang ke Sektor 7" kata Cloud sambil mengecheck ban Motor depannya "Bagaimana kalau kau pesan dulu Pizzanya?"

"Huh? Ya sudah, aku akan pesan. Tapi kau harus cepat masuk ke dalam, oke"

"Ya"

Tifa pun masuk ke Restoran dan memesan Pizza, tentu saja meja untuk 2 orang pasangan.

Cloud sudah beres mengecheck ban motor yg bocornya itu, saat ini dia masih berada di parkiran untuk mengelap tangannya yg kotor karena memegang ban motornya tadi.

Malam ini Cloud berpakaian Jaket hitam dengan kupluk yg dikenakannya, dan untuk Tifa, dia menggunakan pakaian jaket parka putih.

"Permisi" ujar seseorang dibelakang Cloud

Cloud pun berbalik dan dia cukup kaget melihat orang yg bertanya itu. Tapi Cloud tidak bereaksi kaget sama sekali padanya dan bertanya "Ya?"

Orang itu adalah perempuan! Perempuan yg menabrak Cloud di pintu masuk Good Pizza kemarin. Perempuan itu tidak mengenali Cloud karena Cloud memakai kupluk sampai menutupi rambutnya, tapi Cloud jelas mengenali perempuan itu. Cloud berfikir (Perempuan itu yg kemarin menabrakku).

"Apa kau tahu jalan menuju Perusahaan Rumba?" tanya perempuan itu

"Rumba? Apa kau ingin bekerja disana?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, cepat beritahu aku jalannya" jawab perempuan itu dingin

"Huh sebelumnya dia sangat canggung padaku" kata Cloud dalam hati, dan Cloud langsung berkata "Ternyata sekarang kau tidak mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup yah?"

"Apa? Siapa kau? Apa kau mengenaliku?"

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak mengenaliku karena aku memakai kupluk" Gumam Cloud dalam hati

Cloud pun langsung membuka kupluknya dan melihat ke arah perempuan itu "Ini aku, orang yg kau tabrak kemarin"

Melihat wajah itu, perempuan itu sangat kaget dan mukanya langsung memerah seketika.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cloud bingung

"T-Tidak! Aku akan pergi" jawab perempuan itu

Saat perempuan itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Cloud, Cloud berteriak pelan "Bisakah kau memakai sopan santun?"

Perempuan itu langsung terdiam menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan tidak disangka ternyata perempuan itu ingin sekali mengetahui nama Cloud.

"S-Siapa namamu!?" tanya perempuan itu canggung sambil memasang wajah malu dan merah

"Huh? Namaku? Apa itu hal penting?"

"Jika kau tidak ingin memberitahu namamu, tidak masalah" perempuan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tapi saat langkah ke 3 Cloud pun berteriak pelan dan memberitahukan namanya

"Namaku Cloud"

Perempuan itu menghentikan langkah kakinya lagi dan langsung menjawab

"Cloud.. nama yg indah, Namaku Lightning! Senang berkenalan denganmu" Lightning pun tersenyum pada Cloud

 **Bagaimana menurut kalia? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Mohon reviewnya yah :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Tatapan**

Semenjak Cloud bertemu Lightning di Sektor 4 dan berkenalan dengannya, Cloud pun mulai bengong entah mengapa. Saat makan malam dengan Tifa di Good Pizza pun Cloud masih melamun entah mengapa, tapi Tifa hanya diam tak bertanya apapun pada Cloud karena Tifa pikir memang begitulah perilaku asli Cloud.

2 hari setelah Cloud & Tifa pergi ke Sektor 4 yg bisa dibilang kata 'pergi' itu karena paksaan dari Yuffie alias Cloud & Tifa dipaksa untuk berkencan. Setelah mereka berdua berkencan mereka sudah beraktivitas biasa dirumah 7th Heaven. Dimulai dari Tifa yg paginya menyiapkan sarapan dan pergi berbelanja, Yuffie & Sora yg paginya bersih-bersih rumah, Vincent yg hanya diam disudut-sudut yg gelap dan Cloud yg sedang berada di kamar untuk 'Diam'.

Dikamar Cloud, Cloud tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya yg berantakan sambil berpikir 'apa yg harus aku lakukan sekarang, saat ini aku sangat bosan'. Cloud terus berfikir sejenak untuk mencari sesuatu yg bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya, dan tidak lama kemudian Cloud langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan ingat dengan buku Novelnya 'LOVELESS'

"Aku hampir lupa dengan Novel itu" kata Cloud sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Disudut yg gelap diruang tamu, Vincent hanya diam disudut gelap itu sambil melihat kedua bocah yg sedang bersih-bersih yg tidak diragukan lagi kedua bocah itu adalah Yufie dan Sora.

Tentu saja, Vincent melakukan hal ini 'diam' tidak melakukan aktivitas apa-apa setiap harinya. Jika sudah bosan diam dia akan pergi keluar rumah atau ke kamar.

"Hidup ini, membosankan" gumam Vincent

Ditengah pekerjaan Yuffie dan Sora yg sedang mengepel diruang tamu, Sora mendengar suara Vincent samar-samar dan bertanya pada Yuffie "Hey, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Itu pasti Vincent! Dia pasti sedang bosan!" jawab Yuffie menolehkan pandangannya pada Vincent dgn sindiran

Tentu saja Vincent tahu itu, tapi Vincent hanya diam tidak menjawab satu patah kata pun. Tidak lama kemudian Vincent langsung keluar rumah, tidak tahu tujuannya akan kemana kali ini. Dia hanya berpikir dia akan menghilangkan rasa bosannya dirumah.

Cloud yg sedang membaca Novel 'LOVELESS' dikamarnya terlihat sangat serius. Tapi ditengah dia membaca Novel itu perutnya sudah mulai meminta makanan. "Pagi ini Tifa memasak apa yah?" tanya Cloud sendiri sambil menutup bukunya. Cloud pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke Dapur.

Saat berada di tangga yg menuju ke Dapur Cloud tidak melihat Yuffie dan Sora yg sedang bersih-bersih, Denzel dan Marlene juga tidak ada.

"Kemana mereka pergi? Denzel & Marlene, apa mereka ikut Tifa?" saat Cloud sadar mengatakan 'ikut Tifa' dia langsung spontan kaget karena Cloud lupa tidak mengantar Tifa ke Pasar!

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa?" ditengah perkataan Cloud itu keluarlah sosok perempuan berambut pink keperakan yg ternyata adalah Lightning di pikiran Cloud.

"Huh?" Cloud hanya bingung kenapa Lightning bisa ada di pikirannya secara tiba-tiba

"Aku harus menjemput Tifa" Cloud langsung mengambil Jaketnya dan menuju keluar.

_Slum City (Hotel Slum, kamar Lightning)_

Lightning tengah memandangi pemandangan luar yg sedang ramai dengan kerumunan orang-orang lewat jendela kamar hotelnya.

Tidak tahu kenapa saat Lightning memandangi kerumunan orang itu beberapa kali dia melihat sosok orang berambut pirang dan 'keren' Lightning langsung kaget dan wajahnya memerah sambil mengatakan 1 kata 'Cloud..'

Lightning sadar bahwa sikapnya itu sudah berbeda semenjak bertemu Cloud, entah mengapa Lightning merasakan rasa yg belum pernah dia alami seumur hiudpnya, apa mungkin itu Cinta?.

"Tidak mungkin" kata Lightning menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana bisa wajah orang itu selalu terbayang-bayang di kepalaku?" tanya Lightning sendiri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi

~Dreet-Dreet-Dreet~ suara getaran HP berbunyi dikantong pakaian Lightning

Spontan dia kaget dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya, dari Reeve.

Dimulai dari Reeve "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa!? Jangan bercanda, kau kemarin menyelidiki Rumba kan?" tanya Reeve cukup keras

"Huh!? I-Iya maaf aku melamun!"

"Jadi, bagaimana kemarin? Apa kau bertemu orang yg aku suruh mata-matai itu?"

"Yah aku bertemu dengannya dan aku langsung mengikutinya dari belakang"

"Bagus, jadi berikan semua laporanmu kepadaku sekarang"

"Baik, tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf kemarin aku tidak langsung melapor padamu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi aneh semenjak kemarin"

"Aneh? Ya sudahlah aku tidak peduli, yg aku mau hanya laporan darimu sekarang"

"Y-Ya, kemarin saat aku ke Perusahaan Rumba, tepatnya di Pintu masuk aku langsung bertemu dengan Laki-laki yg kau suruh aku selidiki itu, saat aku melihatnya aku langsung mengenalnya"

"Dan?"

"Dan aku tentunya langsung mengikuti orang itu dari belakang, dan aku cukup terkejut kalau orang itu adalah orang bayaran dari Rumba untuk menghancurkan Sektor 5 sampai 7, dan aku tahu kalau orang bayaran itu adalah bawahan Rufus!"

"Jadi dia bawahan Rufus yah, aku tidak tahu soal itu"

"Aku tahu! Aku bertemu dengan dia saat aku menolong perempuan yg bernama Tifa itu di Kalm"

"Baiklah, soal itu aku aku akan menugaskan Hope dan Montblanc untuk membantumu memata-matai dia, dan tentunya menghancurkan Rufus dan semua bawahannya"

"Kau sungguh akan membunuh Rufus?" tanya Lightning

"Tentu, Rufus akan ku bunuh dengan tanganku sendiri dan kau sebagai anggota YON harus mengikuti perintahku untuk menghancurkan bawahan Rufus"

"Aku siap" jawab Lightning sedikit tegas

_Sektor 7 (Midgar Street)_

Cloud sedang berada di Jalan Kota Midgar, dan dia menaiki Fenrirnya cukup kencang menuju Kalm City. Yah tentunya untuk menjemput Tifa. Di tengah jalan Cloud memberhentikan Motornya karena kaget ada seseorang yg tiba-tiba menyebrang jalan tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Vincent!?" Cloud mengerem Fenrirnya sampai bagian belakang motor itu terangkat ke atas

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Vincent datar

"Aku akan menjemput Tifa"

"Kalau begitu tujuanmu ke Kalm, aku juga bertujuan kesana karena aku ingin ke Kafe yg kemarin"

"Kalau begitu naiklah ke motorku"

"Tidak perlu, aku ada urusan sebentar"

"Urusan apa? Apa kau sudah mulai bekerja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi padaku, aku tidak suka dengan orang-orang di luaran"

"Terserah padamu, yg jelas aku buru-buru"

"Ya"

Cloud pun membunyikan Klaksonnya dan meninggalkan Vincent. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan sekarang Cloud sudah sampai di Pasar Kalm.

Kali ini dia tidak menunggu Tifa di gerbang utama, melainkan dia kedalam pasar dan mencari Tifa yg tengah berbelanja, sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.45, Mungkin itulah waktu yg tepat bagi Tifa sedang berbelanja, karena jam 11.30 dia sudah beres berbelanja.

Cloud terus mencari dan terus mencari Tifa, dia pun mulai memasuki Pasar lebih dalam lagi. Dan lagi Cloud terus mencari ke dalam Toko. Tapi akhirnya Cloud.. menemukan Tifa yg sedang membeli Sea Food di Toko.

Saat Cloud melihat Tifa, Cloud langsung terseyum sambil mengatakan "Syukurlah.."

Cloud memutuskan menunggu dipintu luar Toko sampai dirinya bertemu dengan Tifa. Cloud sebenarnya cukup terkejut karena melihat Dezel dan Marlene ikut bersama Tifa berbelanja, dan Cloud mulai berpikir "Bagaimana aku membawa mereka bertiga? Sedangkan motorku hanya cukup untuk berdua saja"

Maklum, motor Cloud adalah motor unik, unik berarti dalam arti besar. Besar melebihi yaah kalo dikita dibilang motor Ninja lah.

"~Kring~" suara pintu toko terbuka dan seseorang keluar yaitu Tifa, Marlene dan Denzel

"Loh! Cloud!?" tanya Tifa cukup kaget

"Hore! Cloud!" seru Denzel dan Marlene berbarengan

"..." Cloud hanya terdiam

"Kau.. datang untuk menjemputku?" tanya Tifa

"Ya, tapi sayangnya.. aku tidak bisa membawa 3 orang sekaligus di motorku"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau bawalah Denzel dan Marlene pulang, biar aku jalan kaki saja ke rumah" jawab Tifa sambil tersenyum polos pada Cloud

Mendengar itu Cloud mulai bingung. Dan tak lama kemudian datanglah Vincent ke arah mereka.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Vincent datar

"Vincent?" tanya Tifa

"Wow, itu Vincent!" seru Marlene dan Denzel

"Vincent.. sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa atau tidak" jawab Cloud sambil mendekati bibirnya ke arah telinga Vincent

"Huh? Memang seperti apa?" tanya Vincent

"Kau bawalah Marlene dan Denzel pulang, dan sementara itu aku mengantar Tifa pulang"

"Soal mudah" jawab Vincent

Mendengar jawaban yg keluar dari Vincent, Cloud cukup kaget dan mengatakan 'apa!?' tanpa suara.

"Baiklah, Marlene, Denzel... kemarilah" ajak Vincent dengan melebarkan pakaian Jubahnya.

(Vincent menggunakan pakaian merah berjubah dan dibelakangnya terdpat sayap, yah seperti Batman tapi punyanya Vincent lebih besar sampai menutupi ke bagian depan tubuh)

Mendengar itu, Denzel dan Marlene langsung menhampiri Vincent, mereka berdua terlihat senang. Mungkin karena anak-anak suka hal yg aneh-aneh atau bisa dibilang hal yg unik.

"Aku duluan" kata Vincent ke Cloud

"Tifa, Cloud, aku pulang dulu." Kata Denzel dan Marlene

"Ya, berhatihatilah" seru Tifa

Kali ini mereka hanya berdua, Cloud dan Tifa. Tidk tahu kenapa mereka malah saling bertatapan sehingga diwajah mereka berdua memerah dan membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"Emmm.. Cloud" Tifa memulai perbincangan tnpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Cloud

"Ya?" tanya Cloud

"Dari kemarin aku sempat ingin menanyakan hal ini kepadamu, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku kira kau memang biasa saja kemarin.. tapi aku mrasa ada yg aneh padamu"

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" Cloud mulai mebalikan wajahnya ke arah Tifa

"Ya begitulah, kau sekarang mulai membaca Novel tentang Cinta, dan kemarin kau mulai melamun, terkadang kau tersenyum sndiri saat kau melamun kemarin di Sektor 4, Cloud.. apa yg terjadi?"

"Entahlah.. tapi soal Novel itu, aku hanya tertarik saja"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pasangan hidupmu kelak?"

Tanya Tifa sambil memasang wajah kecewa yg tanpa disadari oleh Cloud

"Pasangan hidup? Yah mungkin seperti itu, tapi aku tidak tahu dia akan menerimaku atau tidak"

Mendengar itu Tifa hanya kaget sambil berkata 'Ada apa ini? Aku cemburu mendengarnya?' dan tidak lama Mata Tifa mulai berair tapi tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Cloud" Gumam Tifa

"Tifa, ayo kita pulang" Cloud menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Tifa sambil tersenyum

Melihat itu Tifa langsung tersenyum kembali dan mengatakan tanpa suara "Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan gadis pujaanmu"

 **(Maaf kalo ada salah pengetikan, mohon di isi Reviewnya yah)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Masa Lalu**

-Duscae (Pulau yg jauh sekali dengan Midgar)-

Di Pulau terpencil Duscae, seseorang tengah memburu seekor Monster, tujuan Monster itu diburu bukan untuk dimakan melainkan untuk di jual. Ya seperti itulah Firion, Pria yg tubuhnya cukup ideal dan selalu mengenakan penutup kepala sebagai ciri khasnya, dia selalu membawa senjata yg lebih dari satu alias Multiweapon.

"~Aah~ lelah sekali, padahal aku baru berhasil menangkap satu" kata Firion sambil melihat Monster buruannya itu.

Ya bisa dibilang Monster yg diburunya itu sangat besar, malah seperti raksasa. Jadi wajar saja kalo Firion sangat kelelahan karena hanya dia seorang yg memburunya.

"Hey, kau sudah dapat satu ternyata" kata seseorang di belakang Firion

Firion spontan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang ke arah seseorang yg bicara tadi, "Auron? kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Firion

"Ada hal yg penting, kau tahu? aku sudah lama bekerja dengan Rufus di Midgar. Dan aku disuruh untuk mengajakmu bergabung menjadi bawahan Rufus" Kata Auron

"Cih, terima kasih atas tawarannya.. tapi aku tidak berniat menjadi suruhan orang. Aku adalah orang yg bebas dari suruhan" balas Firion

"Jadi jawabanmu 'tidak' ?"

"Tentu saja, oh ya aku minta maaf. Kau sudah datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya mengajakku menjadi bawahan Rufus, dan aku menolak begitu saja"

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah ada di pulau ini sejak 4 hari yg lalu"

"Begitu.. kau benar-benar orang yg aneh" Firion hanya bisa mengatakan itu sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya

Auron datang menghampiri Firion karena suruhan Rufus, Sebenarnya Rufus ingin menjadikan Firion bawahannya. Kita Flashback dulu dimana Auron di Duscae dan menerima perintah Rufus.

-Duscae Timur-

Auron tengah bertarung dengan segerombolan Ogre dan Goblin, kira-kira jumlahnya lebih dari 10. Auron sangat santai dan tenang, itulah gaya bertarung Auron. Mau itu lawan yg kuat atau lemah sekalipun, pasti dia bertarung dengan tenang. Ditengah pertarungan Handphone Auron berbunyi.

Ketika Auron mendengar bunyi Handphonenya otomatis Auron lari dan mencari tempat untuk sembunyi, niatnya untuk mengangkat Teleponnya. Dia sudah tahu yg menelepon pasti adalah Rufus, atasannya.

"Halo"

"Auron, aku butuh kau untuk menjalankan rencana besar ku ini"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Auron datar

Rufus mulai mengerutkan dahinya dan memasang seringai di wajah dan berkata

"Aku punya rencana hebat, kau tahu gadis yg bernama Tifa Lockhart?"

"Lockhart? bukankah orang yg bernama Lockhart adalah buronan berpuluh-puluh tahun yg lalu? dan mereka pernah melakukan..." Auron mulai mengerutkan dahinya

"Ya kau betul sekali, dan sekarang aku menemukannya. Aku kira dia akan jauh dari Midgar, tpi nyatanya dia tinggal di Midgar" Rufus mulai tertawa kecil

"Jadi, sekarang apa yg harus kulakukan?"

"Aku butuh Ksatria penghancur, Firion. Bawa dia kepadaku"

"Firion yah?" Auron mulai bergumam "Akan ku laksanakan" jawab Auron kepada Rufus

Setelah Auron menutup teleponnya dia mulai berfikir tentang orang yg bernama Lockhart, Dulu keluarga Lockhart adalah keluarga yg paling di benci di Nibelhiem, karena orang yg namanya Lockhart selalu di tuduh sebaagai pembunuh, pencuri, sampai keluarga Lockhart pun mulai membenci orang-orang disekitar Nibelhiem. Dulu Auron juga adalah penduduk Nibelhiem, hanya saja dia pindahan. Dan tentunya Auron melihat dan tahu banyak tentang keluarga Lockhart yg selalu di caci maki dan dituduh sebagai pembunuh dan lain-lain. Awalnya Auron tidak mengerti kenapa Lockhart dibenci di Nibelhiem, lambat laun.. Auron mengetahuinya sendiri, keluarga Lockhart dulu pernah membunuh seorang President pertama di Midgar yaitu Heidegger Shinra alias ayah dari Rufus Shinra.

Auron mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sadar bahwa dia mulai mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu itu tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja oleh Auron, sekarang Auron tengah mencari Firion dengan kekuatan yg ia miliki, dan tentunya kebetulan saja Firion juga berada di Pulau Duscae, jadi Auron langsung menghampirinya. -The End of Flashback-

-Midgar (Sektor 7, 7th Heaven)-

Tifa tengah tiduran di kasurnya yg empuk sambil memikirkan kedua orang tuanya dulu saat masih di Nibelhiem. Di Nibelhiem, kedua orang tuanya selalu di benci dan dituduh sebagai pembunuh. Kedua orang tua Tifa sadar bahwa dulu kakeknya membunuh President Heidegger, tapi itu karena suatu alasan yg kuat. Heidegger adalah President yg buruk yg selalu menipu dayakan masyarakatnya, dan tentunya Kakek orang tua Tifa tahu kalau Heidegger adalah orang yg tidak baik. Bahkan Kakek orang tua Tifa, Niem (itulah namanya) hampir dibunuh oleh prajurit Shinra karena sudah menentang President.

Saat itu Tifa masih berumur 6 tahun, dia sudah tahu banyak hal di Nibelhiem. Dan tentu saja Tifa juga selalu di jauhi oleh orang-orang di Nibelhiem, terkecuali Cloud.

...

Cloud tengah melamun di kursi kamarnya, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja teringat saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Tifa dulu di Nibelhiem. Cloud pun tahu apa yg dirasakan Tifa dulu di Nibelhiem, dia selalu di jauhi dan dibenci oleh orang-orang Nibelhiem.

"Ibu, kenapa gadis itu? dia terlihat murung" tanya Cloud di jendela kamar Cloud, Ibunya pun menjawab dari belakang Cloud "Apa Ibu harus menceritakannya padamu, Cloud?" Ibunya menjawab sambil meletakkan satu buah mangkuk berisikan Mie.

Cloud hanya terdiam membeku melihat Tifa tengah berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya, wajah Tifa terlihat murung sekali, tapi dia tidak menangis. Sampai akhirnya Cloud memutuskan untuk keluar kamar-keluar rumah tepatnya. Dia berlari menuju pintu rumah dan saat tiba diluar dia berlari lagi sampai dirinya bertemu dengan Tifa.

Awalnya Tifa hanya terdiam dan pasrah, Tifa pikir Cloud akan meledeknya seperti anak-anak sebaya kebanyakannya., tapi ternyata dugaan Tifa salah.

"Hai" Cloud menyapanya dengan senyum yg indah

Melihat senyum Cloud, Tifa tidak bisa menjawabnya. Entah kenapa wajah Tifa mulai merah karena tersipu malu, tapi tidak lama kemudian Tifa membalasnya.

"Apa? apa kau akan meledekiku?"

"Meledekimu? untuk apa?"

"Huh?" Tifa mulai bergumam dan bingung "Aku adalah orang yg dibenci di Nibelhiem" Tifa mulai menundukan kepalanya

"Dibenci? kenapa kau dibenci?"

Tifa tidak menjawab dan iapun langsung berlari meninggalkan Cloud. -Masa lalu Cloud berhenti sampai disitu-

Cloud mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan sadar bahwa dia tadi tengah mengingat masa lalunya.

"Apa Tifa masih mengingat kejadian itu? kejadian dimana dia selalu di benci oleh orang-orang di Nibelhiem..." Cloud mulai bergumam sambil menundukan kepalanya

Cloud mulai berencana menemui Tifa ke kamarnya, tapi saat Cloud ingin keluar dari kamarnya mata Cloud tertuju ke arah buku Novelnya 'LOVELESS'. Sebenarnya buku Novel ini dipinjamkan oleh pria yg bernama Genesis, Genesis bisa dibilang adalah kaka kelas Cloud dulu saat di SOLDIER.

Ketika Cloud mulai mengambil buku Novelnya, Cloud mulai teringat saat Genesis memberikan buku LOVELESS padanya.

"Kau selalu terlihat murung Cloud" kata Genesis seusai latihan bersama, "Sepertinya kau butuh cinta"

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Cloud mulai kebingungan

"Aku tidak perlu mengulang perkataanku tadi, aku hanya punya usul saja padamu" Kata Genesis berjalan menghampiri tasnya yg tidak lama kemudian Genesis mengambil Buku berwarna merah di dalam tas itu.

"Ini, aku berikan buku itu untukmu. Buku itu sangat bermanfaat untuk orang yg membutuhkan cinta, yah walaupun itu hanya Novel mungkin kau akan menemukan petunjuk bagaimana mencari pasangan hidup" kata Genesis

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku? aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan ini" jawab Cloud

Mendengar jawaban Cloud Genesis hanya bisa tertawa kecil, Genesis sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau jawaban yg tadi itu adalah 'bohong', maka dari itu Genesis tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah ambil saja, siapa tahu akan berguna untukmu 'mungkin'" kata Genesis sambil tertawa kecil kepada Cloud

1 minggu sejak Genesis memberikan buku Novel LOVELESS pada Cloud, saat ini Cloud, Zack, Genesis dan Angeal tengah bertarung melawan musuh yg berwujud Dragoon. Ditengah pertarungan sengit mereka, Genesis, Zack dan Angeal terbunuh oleh Dragoon itu, yang selamat hanya Cloud.

Cloud mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia mulai teringat masa lalu lagi. Cloud tidak akan pernah melupakan seseorang yg telah membunuh Genesis dan kawan-kawannya saat di SOLDIER, dan yg paling utama adalah Cloud akan menyimpan terus buku LOVELESS yg diberikan oleh Genesis.

Cloud mulai keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ke ambang pintu kamar Tifa, Cloud pun mulai mngetuknya perlahan. Tifa mendengar suara ketukan itu dan mulai membukanya.

"Oh Cloud, ada ap-"

"Apa kau masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu?" jawab Cloud yg memotong pembicaran Tifa

"Kejadian apa Cloud?" tanya Tifa, sebenarnya Tifa mulai tahu apa yg ditanyakan Cloud, tapi Tifa mencoba untuk menutupinya.

Cloud mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Tifa dan mengatakan "Aku tidak akan mebiarkanmu menangis lagi" Cloud mengerutkan dahinya karena dia bingung dengan tingkah lakunya sndiri yg tiba-tiba saja memegang bahu Tifa. 'apa ini yg rasanya khawatir'

Tifa sedikit kaget, dan mereka saling bertatapan agak lama dan kemudian Tifa mengatakan "Cloud.. kau..."

"Sudahlah.. aku tahu" kata Cloud menatap Tifa, Cloud mulai memberanikan dirinya karena Cloud pikir sudah terlanjur posisi mereka sudah begini-saling berdekatan-.

"Aku tahu masa lalumu, aku tahu itu.. mungkin itu tidak akan pernah bisa kau lupakan, tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu mengeluarkan air mata lagi, karena bagiku sudah cukup kau mengeluarkan air mata karena kejadian waktu itu" Cloud mulai berbicara panjang lebar dengan nada yg tidak begitu keras ataupun kecil.

Tifa hanya terdiam sambil menundukan wajahnya, Tifa mulai berpikir ini memang salahnya sendiri yg selalu mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu. Sebenarnya Tifa tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu terus menerus. Entah kenapa rasanya kenangan buruk itu selalu mengingatnya secara tidak sengaja dan selalu membuat Tifa ingin menangis.

"Aku ingin kau ikut aku sekarang, Tifa" kata Cloud, posisi Cloud masih memegang bahu Tifa yg wajahnya sedang menunduk.

Tentu saja Tifa hanya diam tak menjawab. Dan tak lama kemudian ada seseroang yg memencet bel di pintu depan. Cloud mulai membalikkan pandangannya yg tadinya ke wajah Tifa dan sekarang ke arah lantai bawah.

"Apakah ada tamu?" tanya Cloud sendiri, "Tifa, kau tunggulah disini.. aku akan melihatnya ke bawah" Cloud tersenyum kecil pada Tifa, sayangnya Tifa tidak melihat senyumnya yg begitu indah.

Jam menunjukan pukul 05.00 sore, lebih tepatnya semua orang yg tinggal di 7th Heaven sudah berada di dalam rumah. Saat Cloud turun ke lantai bawah menuju pintu depan tiba-tiba saja Cloud dikagetkan oleh sosok yg memencet bel itu, karena pintu depan dibukakan oleh Yuffie mau tidak mau orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan tersenyum pada Cloud dengan niat menyindir.

"Kau... Noctis!" Cloud mulai menyeringai padanya

"Oh, jadi orang yg kemarin datang ini namanya Noctis!" seru Yuffie sambil memandangi Noctis

"Yuffie, aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" Kata Cloud yg pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah Noctis

Yuffie mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengobrol di Ruang tamu.

Noctis memulai pembicaraan "Sepertinya kau akan bertanya untuk apa aku datang kemari, benar?"

Cloud tidak menjawab dan langsung kepada intinya "Keluar dari sini, kau hanya akan menculik Tifa. Aku sudah tau semua itu" Suara Cloud mulai meninggi

"Oh, sekarang aku tahu siapa dirimu.. Cloud Strife, kau juga penduduk Nibelhiem kan?" Noctis mulai berjalan mendekati kursi dan duduk.

Tentunya Cloud sudah mengira bahwa bawahan-bawahan Rufus pasti sudah mengetahui identitas asli yg ada di 7th Heaven. Jadi Cloud tidak terkejut.

"Kau berusaha membawa Tifa kan?" tanya Cloud mengertukan dahinya

"Ya benar, tapi... dengan cara sedikit...-maaf-brutal" Noctis mulai menjawab sambil menyeringai pada Cloud

Tiba-tiba saja suara ledakan yg berasal dari lantai atas mengejutkan semua orang yg berada di 7th Heaven termasuk Cloud, Cloud mulai menatap tajam pada Noctis. Noctis hanya diam dan tersenyum senang.

Spontan Cloud meninggalkan Noctis dan Cloudpun mulai menuju ke lantai atas, Noctis pun segera beranjak keluar dari 7th Heaven, setelah Noctis berada di luar rumah ternyata disitu sudah ada Rufus, Scarlette, Reno, dan Rude.

"Sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan, Boss" kata Scarlette kepada Rufus

"Maksudmu membiarkan Noctis masuk ke dalam 7th Heaven?"

"Ya, itu sama sekali tidak perlu, karena Rude dan Reno sudah memasang bahan peledak di lantai atas dan tombol peledaknya saja ada pada tanganmu, Boss"

"Oh ayolah, itu sekedar basa basi untuk mempermainkan orang yg didalam saja" jawab Rufus sambil tertawa kecil

Noctis mulai menghampiri Rufus dan yg lainnya, "Boss" sahut Noctis

"Kerja bagus, Noct" Balas Rufus. "Aku akan menunggu disini, Reno dan Rude segerlah bawa Tifa Lockhart kemari. Setelah kita mendapatkannya, kita harus lari dari tempat ini" kata Rufus sembari memerintahkan Reno & Rude.

Ledakan itu cukup besar dan menimbulkan kebakaran di sekitar lantai atas 7th Heaven, jangan kira kejadian ini tidak dilihat oleh semua orang penduduk Midgar. Tentu saja kejadian ini dilihat banyak orang, sampai penduduk disini menelpon polisi dan pemadam kebakaran. Tapi sayangnya tindakan penduduk itu ditahan oleh Scarlette yg diperintahkan oleh Rufus. Jadi penduduk hanya bisa diam saja dan melihat kejadian yg mengerikan itu.

Cloud sudah sampai di lantai atas dan disana dia melihat Tifa tengah terbaring di Koridor di depan kamarnya. Tifa sedang dipangku oleh Yuffie, Barret dan Sora tengah membawa Marlene dan Denzel dari kamarnya. Anehnya ledakan dan api itu hanya berasal dari kamar Tifa.

Cloud langsung menghampiri Tifa yg sedang dipangku oleh Yuffie.

"Cloud!" teriak Yuffie. Cloud langsung menghampirinya dan mengangkat Tifa dari sana. Cloud hanya bisa berpikir dan bersyukur. 'Untunglah dia tidak berada dikamarnya'.

Semua orang di 7th Heaven menuju ke lantai bawah dan keluar dari dalam. Tapi sayangnya mereka di cegat oleh Reno dan Rude di pintu depan.

"Serahkan Lockhart pada kami, Strife" kata Rude sambil menodongkan senjatanya pada Cloud

Cloud hanya diam dan dengan wajahnya yg kesal atas perbuatan Rufus, Rufus memang benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

Tiba-tiba saja suara ledakan lain muncul diluar. "Huh? apa kau memasang peledak lain, Rude?" tanya Reno kepada Rude

"Tidak, lagipula Boss hanya memberikan satu peledak pada kita" jawab Rude

Orang yg ada didalam 7th Heaven kebingungan mendengar perkataan dari Reno & Rude.

"Kau sudah berakhir, Rufus" kata seorang perempuan yg ternyata adalah Lightning!

 **To Be Continued to Next Chapter**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ini, entah kenapa kepala saya berat hehehe..**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian? bagus? atau mungkin tidak? hehe mohon di review aja yah kawan-kawan :) Makasih.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 10 : Kebetulan**

"Kau sudah berakhir, Rufus" kata Lightning sambil menodongkan senjata api

Rufus yg tadinya didampingi Scarlette & Noctis sekarang hanya seorang diri menghadapi Lightning. Sementara Scarlette terbaring tak sadarkan diri karena pukulan dari Lightning, dan tak lupa Lightning memberikan obat bius kepada Noctis.

"Kau lagi..." Rufus mulai kesal, Rasa kesal Rufus bukan untuk Lightning, melainkan untuk Reeve yg selalu mengganggu rencananya.

"Kali ini, kau tidak bisa kabur" ujar Lightning kepada Rufus.

"Kabur? tak mungkin aku kabur.." jawab Rufus tertawa kecil. Rufuspun mulai memasukan tangannya ke kantung celananya dan menekan tombol Call di Handphonenya. Ya, Rufus mencoba misscall Auron di Duscae, memang itulah rencana Rufus sejak awal. Jika ada yang menghalangi rencananya dia akan segera memanggil Auron. Tidak heran Rufus berada di Midgar dan Auron di Duscae, tapi tetap saja Auron akan datang dalam sekejap di Midgar.

Lightning tidak mengetahui apa yg Rufus lakukan di kantung celananya. Jadi Rufus hanya bisa tertawa kecil setelah menekan Call pada Auron. "Keadaan akan membalik" ujar Rufus

Mendengar itu, Lightning tidak mengerti. Lightning hanya berfikir sekaranglah Rufus yg sedang terpojok, bukan Lightning.

-Duscae Barat-

Ditengah sekumpulan padang rumput ilalang di Duscae, Auron tengah duduk di batu besar bersama Firion dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa, Auron?" tanya Firion

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke Midgar" jawab Auron

"Begitu yah.. dan pastinya kau akan kembali kesana dengan kekuatan Teleportmu kan?"

"Jika tidak menggunakan Teleport itu, aku pasti sudah kelelahan. Lagipula Duscae adalah tempat yg sangat jauh"

Firion hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berkata "Baiklah, cepatlah pergi. Sepertinya kau harus buru-buru"

Auron mulai mulai berjalan menjauhi Vincent dan mengeluarkan kekuatan Teleportnya-semacam portal berwarna biru-

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, ayo ikut denganku sekarang" ajak Auron pada Firion

"Aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku, aku adalah orang yang bebas. Sekarang pergilah" Firion menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil

Auron dan Firion dulunya adalah seorang sahabat, maka dari itu mereka terlihat akrab, alasan kenapa Auron sekarang mengikuti Rufus adalah hanya demi uang, karena Auron butuh biaya untuk menjalani hidupnya. Auron sudah diberi pilihan oleh Firion untuk berdagang saja, tapi Auron menolak karena Auron sangat tidak suka pekerjaan seperti itu.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" kata Auron yg hendak menyebrangi Portal Teleportnya

"Ya, jaga dirimu. Kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti" Firion mulai melambaikan tangannya

Lambat laun Auron menghilang dari hadapan Firion, dan tentu portalnya juga ikut menghilang. Firion hanya menundukan kepalanya, sebenarnya Firion masih ingin bersama sahabatnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang dia sudah menjadi seperti agen rahasianya Rufus.

"Baiklah, saatnya pindah ke pulau selanjutnya" gumam Firion turun dari batu besar dan mulai berjalan menyusuri padang rumput ilalang.

-Sektor 7-

Cloud beserta yg lainnya masih berada di dalam rumah tepatnya di ruang tamu, disana masih ada Reno dan Rude. Mereka berdua tetap bersikukuh akan mengambil Tifa dari gendongan Cloud.

"Hey! cepat serahkan Lockhart pada kami!" teriak Reno pada Cloud

"Cloud! sepertinya mereka berdua keras kepala, mungkin saja diluar Rufus sudah mati karena ledakan itu. Tapi tetap saja mereka berdua tidak keluar dari rumah kita!" Barret mulai berjalan menghampiri Reno dan Rude, Marlene yg tadinya digendong oleh Barret sekarang diserahkan pada Sora.

"Boss kita tidak akan mati cuman karena ledakan tidak jelas itu, dasar sampah..." Jawab Rude sambil menantang Barret bertarung.

"Hei Barret! kau jangan bertarung disini, bisa-bisa rumah Tifa semakin hancur!" teriak Yuffie mencoba menghentikan Barret.

Melihat Barret ingin melakukan kekerasan pada Reno dan Rude, Cloud mulai bicara karena omongan Yuffie bisa diterima oleh Cloud.

"Barret! kita tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus keluar dari sini dan meminta bantuan" ujar Cloud

"Y-Ya itu benar Barret!" seru Sora.

"Dan terlebih lagi, Vincent tidak ada disini. Mungkin harapan kita untuk sementara hanyalah Vincent, jadi usahakan kita harus keluar dari sini tanpa membuat 7th Heaven rusak" kata Cloud meyakinkan Barret

Barret hanya bergumam tidak jelas, tapi tidak lama kemudian suara aneh terdengar lagi dari luar. Reno dan Rude mulai merasa ada yg tidak beres terhadap Rufus, jadi mereka berdua keluar dari 7th Heaven dan mengatakan "Kali ini kubiarkan kalian bersantai terlebih dahulu"

Rude dan Reno sudah keluar dari 7th Heaven, dan di dalam 7th Heaven Cloud mulai memandangi wajah Tifa, raut wajah Cloud kelihatan sedih melihat Tifa tak sadarkan diri, dan tangan Cloudpun mulai memegang erat tubuh Tifa yg digendongnya. Dalam hati Cloud berkata "Aku berjanji... aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu".

Saat orang-orang di 7th Heaven keluar dai rumah Tifa, tiba-tiba saja Cloud terkejut melihat sosok perempuan yg tubuhnya diikat, sosok perempuan itu adalah Lightning. Lightning menolehkan wajahnya pada Cloud dan memanggil Cloud "Cloud..." awalnya Lightning terkejut bisa bertemu Cloud di sini. Dan yg paling mengejutkan Cloud adalah melihat Lightning yg kesakitan, mungkin karena ikatan ditubuhnya itu sangat kencang.

"Kerja bagus, Auron" seru Rufus

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membawa Firion kepada anda"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku sudah punya bahan peledak. Anggap saja bahan peledak itu penggantinya Firion" jawab Rufus tersenyum kecil

Orang-orang disekitar hanya bisa menonton, terkecuali satu orang penduduk yg sedang menelpon pemadam kebakaran dan polisi, penduduk itu mengambil kesempatan saat Rufus dan yg lainnya lengah, dan yg memudahkan adalah Scarlette yg tadinya berjaga di tempat penduduk menonton sekarang sudah pingsan.

Penduduk yg menelepon itu memiliki gaya rambut pendek dan baju rompi, warna rambutnya kecokelatan, wajahnya terlihat sombong. Dan dia mulai berteriak kecil.

"Mungkin aku akan dapat pujian dari mereka"

Cloud yg tengah menggendong Tifa mulai bertanya kepada Lightning, "Kau.. kenapa kau ada disini?"

Lightning pun menjawab dengan menundukan kepalanya "Aku-aku hanya kebetulan lewat"

"Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengincarku, Cloud Strife" Rufus langsung berkata seperti itu pada Cloud, tatapannya tidak lepas dari Lightning

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Cloud

"Biar kupejelas, perempuan itu adalah seorang mata-mata. Dan dia adalah bawahan Reeve, tepatnya atasannya itu memberikan dia perintah untuk menghabisi nyawaku karena aku berencana menculik Tifa Lockhart" Rufus tersenyum kecil pada Cloud\

Cloud mulai mngerutkan dahinya, saat Lightning melihat Cloud yg akan marah dia pun mulai bicara "Cloud! percayalah padaku, aku memang kebetulan lewat di sini, dan memang benar kalau aku adalah seorang mata-mata, tapi aku tidak membohongimu, percayalah padaku!"

Cloud mulai memahami perkataan Lightning, Cloud berfiikir.. Lightning kbetulan lewat dan dia melihat Rufus-mungkin- dan karena perintahnya adalah menghabisi Rufus maka dari itulah Lightning langsung menyerang Rufus. Itulah pemikiran simple Cloud.

"Baiklah Cloud, sejujurnya aku tidak mau kehilangan nyawaku, jadi alangkah baiknya aku membunuh wanita jalang ini di depan umum" kata Rufus mengarahkan pistolnya ke wajah Lightning

Raut wajah Lightning mulai ketakutan & Lightning pun mulai pasrah melihat situasi ini. Lightning hanya berfikir dirinya telah teledor karena tidak membawa barang yg biasa dibawa Mata-mata karena tadinya dia hanya kebetulan lewat Sektor 7. Niatnya Lightning ke Sektor 7 adalah hanya berjalan-jalan sedikit di malam hari karena Lightning adalah orang baru di Midgar Shinra. Dan kebetulan juga dia melihat Rufus yg sedang berbuat kejahatan, lalu beginilah jadinya. Dia benar-benar menyesal.

Saat Rufus akan menarik pelatuk pistolnya ke arah Lightning tiba-tiba saja suara tembakan pistol di belakang Rufus tubuhnya. "~Arghhh~" Rufus teriakan kesakitan.

Orang-orang diuar mulai kaget, lalu Vincent pun datang dari belakang penduduk yg berkerumunan dan menghampiri Rufus. "Sebenarnya.. kenapa kau begitu ingin menculik Tifa?" tanya Vincent

Rufus hanya bisa tersenyum kecil padahal dirinya terlihat kesakitan. "Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, yg lebih penting... Rude, Reno! cepat habisi orang-orang 7th Heaven!" Rufus berteriak

Tak ada jawaban dari Reno dan Rude, dan tidak lama kemudian suara laki-laki mulai meneriaki Rufus "Kali ini kau sudah tamat, Rufus! anak buahmu sudah aku bereskan!" teriakan itu adalah Reeve

Auron, Rude dan Reno sudah diikat kuat oleh Hope dan Montblanc, kali ini hanya Rufus seorang yg sedang sekarat. Noctis dan Scarlette pun pingsan karena obat bius. Rufus disitu hanya bisa pasrah dan berkata "Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa balas dendam pada keluarga Lockhart yah"

Disitulah akhir dari kejadian mengerikan, Rufus yg sekarat di bawa ke rumah sakit dan tidak lama setelah keluar dari RS Rufus pun masuk ke Penjara karena ulahnya yg keji itu. Dan tentunya Shinra belum mempunyai President lagi, tapi semua penduduk sudah mulai meyakinkan kalau Reeve akan jadi President Shinra nantinya.

Lantai atas tepatnya kamar Tifa yg tadinya terbakar karena ulah Rufus sekarang sudah di perbaiki. Kejadian itu cukup lama bagi Tifa, karena sudah 4 bulan sejak kejadian itu berlangsung 7th Heaven tetap jadi rumahnya.

4 bulan sudah berlalu dan sekarang 7th Heaven makin bertambah karena ada orang baru yg akan tinggal disini, rencananya dia akan mendirikan Bar 7th Heaven lagi. Orang baru itu masuk dan menyapa "Hai, mohon kerja samanya".

Orang-orang yg berada di 7th Heaven terkejut melihatnya terutama Cloud, dan orang baru itu adalah Lightning, yah Claire Lightning Farron.

 **-Life is a Live Part 1 The End- TO BE CONTINUED TO PART 2-**

 **Saya sudahi dlu part 1 Life is a Live ini yah, selanjutnya di Part 2 rencana saya akan membuatkan cerita yg alurnya lebih drama dan lebih ke arah Romance, Maaf kalo Life is a Live Part 1 di Genrenya ada "Romancenya" karena itu adalah Fic saya yg pertama kali, saya aja pas ngupload sama publish Ficnya sampe liat Tutorial di Google** **-_-** **Maaf kalo saya bikin kecewa para pembaca. Mohon Reviewnya untuk kejelekan saya yah. I'm Sorry**


End file.
